Another Adventure
by GamerGirlWOW
Summary: I didn't happen to write this story but my friend SweetMan714 did and he wants to hear your opinions. I was all for putting his story out for the world to read. So read and review please. Rated T just in case. Ash/Misty


We join our hero, Ash Ketchem, In his final battle to be champion but that is a normal battle so we are going to cut to his friends in the stands. Misty Waterflower is a friend that Ash has been with since they were ten. She has always routed for Ash in every battle his has been in including this one.

"Misty" yelled out May, another girl that Ash was friends with. She was with her boyfriend Drew and her brother Max. Misty gave May a big hug and then to their friend Brock who was also there. Misty Sat with May and watched the intense battle. (Really you should see it Dragon lite versus Charizard AGAIN)

"We weren't sure you were going to make."

"Of course I made it. I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"Ash was worried sick that you weren't here. I think he even started to cry." Said Max oblivious that Misty actually liked Ash. Misty started to blush.

Misty just watch Ash battle. But she wasn't focused on the Battle she was focused on him. (Let's go to Ash)

Ash looked at his friends in the stands and saw all of them. He kept looking until he saw the one that he had bee waiting all day for, he saw Misty. He started to smile gaining new courage to win this final between Charizard and Dragonite. (Best match up ever) He said to Charizard Give this Last Flamethrower everything that you got. The Flamethrower was so powerful that Dragonite couldn't withstand it and he fainted. Ash had one.

Misty ran on the field and to give Ash a Giant hug.

"Misty" Ash yelled.

"Ash" Misty yelled.

Misty Tripped and started to fall Ash caught her but in a way were they kept falling. When Misty landed on Ash their lips met for the first time. They stopped and looked around the crowd was silent. They both blushed.

After the ceremonies Misty and Ash were talking but nothing about the kiss. "So Mist (Ash gave her that nickname) how has the gym been."

"A bit busy but it is only a few months until the season is over and I can take a break."

"That's great. I really missed you Mist."

"I did too. Ash."

"I am really happy that you are here with me right now."

"Really?" Misty started to blush again.

"Yeah and I was wondering if you would like to catch up on old times over some lunch. What do you say?"

"Ash I would love that."

"How about tomorrow."

"That sounds great. Pick me up around eleven."

"Will do. I better get going if I want to make it home in time."

"Okay I will see you"

As he returns home after becoming the Pokémon Champion of the Kanto Region.

"Pikachu" Ash said to his loyal companion Pikachu.

The little yellow Pokémon just nudge him on the head.

"I have been thinking I finally made one of my goals I am one of the pokemon masters and now I am the champion of Kanto. I don't know what I am going to do now. I have heard of people settling down with families and having a good life but I don't know if Misty would want to be my wife or even go out with me. I have liked her for so long I just don't know if she likes me. When I saw her in the stands I felt happier to know that she was there and when she ran down I don't know I just kissed her. She has never been like the other girls on my journey. I connected with her more. I don't know what I am going to do. I guess I will find out latter right now I think mom is waiting for us at home."

"Pika" Pikachu agreed.

"I bet she made all of my favorite foods let's go." Ash said as he ran home.

He ran into his house to meet his mother and her assistance Mr. Mime. She hugged him and said, "Ash darling your home and congratulations champion. I am still making dinner shouldn't be much longer."

"At least I know moms cooking is still the best."

Ash went upstairs to his room. He went over to his desk and saw all the pictures of all of his friends spread out over the desk. He has had so many adventures that he couldn't believe all of the Friends he has met over the years. He started to come through them and he found a picture of him and Misty in the orange islands alone together. He smiled and looked up. There was a Darkri right outside his window. He doubled back in his chair and fell over. "What are you doing here?"

"Ash don't be alarmed I am just here to tell you something about your life."

"What do you mean?"

"Ash at the dawn of Mankind the legendary pokemon choose one human's bloodline that was strong enough to stop the world from disaster. Ash that bloodline is yours. The legendary pokemon have always watched over you. Now we are here to tell you something very important."

"What? Is there a major disaster coming?"

"No your work is done you have saved the world countless times it is about time for a new generation. Ash you have met a lot of friends over the years and we have led you to worthy female counter parts for you. But we have not seen you choose one of them. That decision has always been left to you."

Ash looked down at the picture in his hands and smiled. Ash said, "I think I have chosen. I have decided this a long time ago. Someone very special to me. But unless she likes me too then I want force her."

"Ahh you mean Misty Waterflower?"

"Yeah. She is the one I have the best connection with. I do like her a lot but I do not want to mess up our friendship."

"Ash you have to choose we have given you your options but you need to pick."

"I have. I just not sure when I am going to tell her."

"Why not tomorrow. You need to tell her at some point."

"I guess you're right."

"Thank you! You should call her later I bet she would be happy about that."

"Dinner" Ash's mom called

"You better go. Ask your mom for advice she may help you." Said Darkri

"Okay I will." Ash said as Darkri left his room. Ash as shocked but he understood and it kind of make sense since he had seen so many legendary pokemon.

"Well I'll talk to Misty later I guess now I am starved!" Ash said to Pikachu.

_How did it go Darkri? Said Celiby_

_ It went fine. He is going to tell her tomorrow. Let's go check on the girl then._

Meanwhile at the Cerulean gym

Misty was in her room getting ready for dinner. She looked at her dresser. On it was her favorite picture. It was the same picture that Ash picked up before he fell over. She picked it up and said to herself, "I am so happy that he is home. And that he won." She put her finger to her lips. She could practically still feel Ash's lips against her lips. "I can't believe he kissed me. Sure it was an accident but still" She laid down in bed and said "I can't wait to meat that idiot tomorrow. I am going to tell him tomorrow once and for all. Ash you little hat loving boy. I love you."

_Outside the window was Celiby and Darkri. Celiby said, I guess he choose right. Oh young love I just love it._

_I am so glad that we didn't have to change either of their minds. This is real. This is true love._

Back in Pallet Town

His mother made a great meal with all of his favorites. Ash must have been looked worried because his mom asked, "Honey are you feeling alright you barely touched your food."

"I am just thinking mom."

"About what?"

"I guess the future. I have been so focused on my goal I haven't ever thought about a settling down and having a family. I mean I am an adult now (Ash's age is undetermined I am saying he is about 20) I want to have kids eventually."

"There is nothing wrong with that."

"I know I think I do like someone. It is an old friend from my journeys."

"Oh really?"

"How do you know you like someone? And how do you know if they like you?"

"Honey that is a question a lot of people ask themselves for everyone it is different. And you never know until you ask them."

"That doesn't really help but thanks anyways."

"Sorry I couldn't help more."

"It's okay but can I ask one more question? How do you know you liked Dad?"

"Your father… I met him on my Pokémon journey. He was a young gym leader. Actually he was filling in for the really one but we had a battle and it ended in a tie. But from the very start I saw the determination in his eyes. His love for Pokémon training. I still see those traits in you."

All Ash could do is smile and say, "Thank you" He ran over and gave is mom a giant hug and said, "I love you"

Ash thought then, "I will tell her but I want to do it in person."

After dinner Ash called Misty's number. Misty answered.

"Hey Mist are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Of course Ash. And I can't wait to see you again."

"Yeah me too. Hey I was wondering if you can come to Pallet town instead. I want to take you to our spot where you pulled me out of the water"

"And you stole my bike"

"Am I ever going to hear the end of that?"

"No"

"Whatever."

"And the answer is Okay I'll get there as soon as I can."

_Celiby How romantic I think I am going to cry… Good thing neither of them can hear me._

"Okay I'll meet you at my house after I go to Professor Oak's lab he needs me for something. The key will be under the mat okay?"

"Okay Ash and I need to talk to you about something when we see each other. It's about… well I'll tell you tomorrow."

"I do too and Mist"

"Yeah Ash."

"I am happy to be where I belong. Home."

"Goodnight Ash."

"Goodnight Misty.

He looked over at Pikachu and said, "Looks like we are meeting Misty tomorrow."

Pikachu was already asleep though.

Ash then climbed in bed and fell asleep.

That night Ash had a great dream. He was on a porch of a house two babies were crawling in the yard. The house was an old lighthouse that sat next to a secluded beach. He saw a boat on a little dock. The babies were about one. Ash looked to his left and saw Misty not that much older. Her stomach was a bit larger than normal.

"Misty I can't wait to have him. I hope that his sitters are great to him." Said Ash Misty

"I bet they will be now let's go play with them." Said Misty

"Are you sure you can?"

"I'll be fine." Said Misty. Ash gave her a funny look. "I'm coming too, the baby will be fine." She responded

"Whatever you say just try not to slip."

Misty leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Time to wake up sleepy head."

That is when Ash woke up to his alarm going off.

He got out of bed, woke up Pikachu, got dressed, and headed for professor oaks lab.

When he got there he opened the door and found Muk attacking the Professor again.

"Muk get off the professor."

Muk went back into the other room.

"Thanks Ash" said the professor

"It wasn't anything. What did you need me for?"

"Oh yes come this way." He led Ash into his research room and gave him a pokeball. "Sorry to spring this on you but I need to give you this Pikachu her name is Pik. She won't listen to me or any of the trainers I give her too. But maybe she will to you. Since you are so good with Pikachus"

"That's fine professor and thank you I bet we will be best of friends."

"Thank you Ash"

With that Ash ran home. He released Pik from her Pokeball. When he went inside Misty was already there on the coach.

Misty was wearing her old outfit. The cut off tank top and blue short. She was to big for the suspenders now but Ash still loved. The outfit was different since she had to get a new blue tank top since she grew out of the last one.

"Wow Misty you look great"

"You do too. Who is the new Pikachu?"

"This is Pik"

"Wow she is so cute can I hold her."

"Just be carefully she may shock you"

"Ash it will be fine." Then she took Pik off his shoulders. Pik seemed to like her a lot.

Ash said, "Hey Mist the professor just gave Pik to me but I think she likes you better why don't you keep it."

"Really Ash! What do you think Pik?"

"Pika Pi" Pik responded

"That's great come on then" Pik Jumped up into Misty's arms.

"Let's go pick up some food on the way and have a little picnic." Said Ash

"Yeah let's go."

They stop to get some food and started to walk down the trail were they first met. Back then Ash stole Misty's bike because pikachu was hurt.

"I think this was the spot where I pulled you out." Said Misty

"Then let's eat I am hungry"

"Ash, you never change."

"Yeah so?"

"I didn't mean anything by it. Let me get the basket" that is when Misty tripped and was starting to fall in the river. She reached out for a hand and Ash caught her. He pulled back but it was a little too hard and she fell on Ash in a way where they hugged each other as they fell. They both started to blush and got off of each other right away.

Ash was the first to break the awkward silence "Umm that was… hey you want to play a game its called Truth."

_Latias was in the back of the forest hidden. Hey they started without me. Latias said in a bit spiteful tone_

_Shut up said Celiby they are meant to be._

"What's that" Misty said.

"It's like truth or dare but without the Dare."

"Sounds like fun I guess. You go first"

"Have you ever been kissed besides that little trip?"

"Well..."

"Misty come on I am not going to tell anyone."

"Fine. I haven't ever been kissed before." She was so sad at this she started to cry.

Ash didn't know what to do so he did the only thing he could think of he kissed her on the cheek. "Now you can't say that"

Misty thought that she was going to melt. "Yeah I guess not. Thank you."

"No problem. Your turn"

Misty hesitated "Do you like someone?"

Ash was a little taken back. Not ready to tell Misty he said, "Yeah I like someone."

"Is it Dawn"

"No! Why do half the people say that when I tell them I like someone?"

"Do I know her?"

"Yes. Hey one question at a time!"

"Fine"

"Okay. Mist how do you feel about me."

"Feel?"

"Yeah like what am I to you?"

"Well Ash. I want to talk about that. Ash I have traveled with you for years. Remember when you pushed me out of the way of the first time we encountered team rocket together."

"Yeah"

"Well that was when I stopped following you because of the stupid bike and started to be your friend. I couldn't have cared less for that bike. And then there was that time we went to Maidens Peak and we danced that night I felt something happen. On the orange islands I was trying to figure what happened back then. And I realized what it was. That is why when my sisters called to tell me that they were going on that world trip and I had to leave you I ran out crying. Can you just tell me who you like so I can spare my little heart?"

"Do you really want to know?" said Ash staring down at the grown trying not to show her that he was blushing. Realizing what Misty meant by all of it. He final got the courage to tell her

"Yeah"

"Misty you are the only girl in the world for me." Said Ash as he intertwined his fingers with Misty's.

_Oh emm gee this is so awesome I love this couple said Celiby_

_Shut up will you and pass the popcorn Darkri said Latias_

"Ash"

"Mist I jumped In front of you because you were my friend and I didn't want to see you hurt. At the Maiden's Peak dance I saw how beautiful you were in that dress I started to get feelings of me wanting to be more than friends. In the Orange islands I was not just trying to win the cup but your heart. It seemed like you loved the gym leaders more than me. I got so jealous. I hated it whenever we fought with each other. I never wanted to fight ever."

"Ash… what I was trying to say earlier was I love you."

Ash just smiled, "I know.I love you too."

_Here comes the water works again if I keep doing this I am going to turn onto a water pokemon said Celiby_

Ash grabbed her hand and they started to cuddle and eat. After that Misty grabbed her fishing pole.

She then said, "Do you want to fish with me?"

"Sure" Ash said as he grabbed his fishing pole. That his dad had bought for his mother but she gave it to him.

They fished for a while and the Misty got a bite on her pole. She pulled it up it was a Tentacruel.

"Awesome I am going to catch it. Pik I choose you." Pik ran forward and got ready for battle. From the look of it they could have battled for their whole lives together. Misty commanded and Pik happily did. Pikachu just sat there and watch Pik he saw here battle and fell in love with her. Pik won the battle and Misty caught her favorite pokemon in the world.

"That was great Misty nice job… wait I got a bite."

Ash pulled back and landed a goldeen.

"Pikachu I choose you" As always Pikachu followed ever command Ash gave. Pik started to watch the battle and started to fall in love with Pikachu. After the battle the two pikachus sat next to each other and talked.

_Did we plan this? I know the Chosen always have a pikachu but did we plan these two to get together Said Latias._

_I don't know but you have to admit it works and the bond between partner and Pokemon could never be stronger. Said Darkri_

_Yeah I guess_

"Ash that was amazing." Said Misty.

After a while of fishing nothing was biting so misty asked, "Hey Ash you want to go for a dip in the river?"

"That sounds fun"

"Ash. I am going to change."

"Okay"

Misty and Ash changed into their swim suits and Jumped in the water.

"Ash."

"Yes Mist"

"I don't want our little slip or the one in front of a million people to be our first kiss. I want to do it now for real this time."

"Okay" ash started to blush.

"Hold your breath"

"Wait what."

Misty pilled him under water good thing he had a good breath of air before he went down because when Misty lips touch his he didn't want them to leave. He kept kissing her until they had to get air. When they came up they didn't stop kissing. Neither one of them wanted to stop. No one was around and they were hoped up on hormones so well they didn't stop. They were old enough.

_This is awesome all my fan girl dreams have come true I always wanted misty to be the one. I" wasn't expecting the ending though. Still it was Awesome Said Celiby_

_Is she always like this? Asked Latias_

_You get used to it. Said Darkri_

End of Chapter 1

Chapter 2

They spent weeks dating for a while and they were just happy as they could be. Ash was so happy that he had finally found the girl of his dreams even if she was right in front of him the whole time. He was so happy that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Ash was talking to Pikachu about it. "Pikachu I am thinking about asking Misty to marry me."

"Pika Pi." I am a little rusty with my pokemon translation it was either _I think that's a great idea and I also want to be with Pik the rest of my life _or_ I want Pizza_.

"Mom gave me her engagement ring a few days ago I just don't know when I should pop the questoin."

"Pika Pi." Again a little rusty. _What is she going to do say no she freaken loves you man or two plus two equals four._

"yeah I guess your right she does love me."

Misty and Ash went on a date to a restaurant with May.

They told their friend May a few days after they started to date. And they decided to have lunch with her and her boyfriend Drew.

May said to Misty, "So when are you doing it?"

"I don't know whenever he decides to pop the question"

Ash was worried that she found out so he decided that he would do it there.

May and Drew went to go get some air.

He pulled out the ring and Misty was shocked. She said, "Ash I don't think this is the place and the day that we think of the rest of our lives. I am not saying no but just not here."

_Really Misty why did you have to do that just say yes. Said Celiby_

_I am still not use to it she stole my popcorn too. Said Latias_

Ash put the ring back into his pocket. They ate there lunch and went home. A few more weeks past and Ash decide he couldn't wait any longer. He asked Misty to go on a date with him to their spot. She said yes.

Ash packed a little lunch. With the ring inside. And then head to the spot.

Pikachu and Pik ran around with each other as always. Misty said, "WE may have to watch for pokeggs soon if they keep this up."

_Wait what are the Pikachus doing over there. you know what never mind. Said Darkri_

"Yeah really they really do like each other."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Let's go swimming"

"That sounds fun lets go."

The jump into the water. Before they did Ash grabbed the ring. The water was so clear that they could see each other perfectly. Ash pulled out the ring. Misty smiled and kissed him underwater. They both surfaced and Misty wrapped her arms around Ash.

"One thing why do you want to marry me?"

"I can't imagine my life without my best friend in the world being there with me for the rest of my life. I have never felt this way towards anyone else. I love you I would love you even more if you became Misty Ketchum."

_So romantic so romantic._

_Uhh I am getting a headache from her Darkri can you please use hypnosis on me. _

_Darkri already used hypnosis on himself_

_Thanks for nothing_

"Yes Ash the answer is yes."

They got out of the water to find the pokemon asleep on the beach.

Misty said to Ash aside after the finished getting dressed, "Ash we need to get a house together. I would like one far away from my sisters."

"Yeah we should"

They started there walk back to town but Ash saw a path through the trees that they have never been down before.

"Wait I have seen this before in a dream" Ash said as he pulled misty down the Path. It led to an open field with the light house.

"This is a House that I saw in a dream." Said Ash.

"This is amazing. Where did this old light house come from? Let's go see if anyone is home."

"Okay."

They went and knocked on the door but no one answered. Then ash saw a sign out front.

"I think it's for sale" Ash said

"Really? I want this to be our house okay it is just so beautiful."

"I agree let's do it."

"It is close enough for me to get to the gym by boat and your mom can visit any time."

"What about you sisters?"

They both laughed.

"Yeah right."

"We could put a fence up and keep our pokemon here. I think the Professor would be happy if I took my torros."

"That sounds great."

"So uhh… when did you want to set the date for the wedding?"

"How about after the pokemon cup is over and I can take my 3 month vacation."

"Sounds good to me. In the meen time I will by the house and work on renovations for a bit okay. And here is my pokemon masters card go get a boat okay. There is a little dock on the beach."

"Thank you ash I love you"

_This looks like the perfect house don't you think… Darkri wake up_

_I'm up I'm up_

_Nevermind_

"Hey we aren't doing that tonight let's get some dinner. You want to come over to my house?"

"I love your mom's cooking and it is a chance to tell her the news."

"Yeah I never told her who it was that I was dating. She loves you like a daughter she'll approve."

"You never told her!"

"I'm sorry I just said it was someone from my journeys."

"We'll see if she was shocked."

"Remember the time when you came back from the Hoenn region?"

"Yeah."

"That is when I told her I liked you. She just smiled and she said that you would be lucky to have me."

_I knew it._

"Well I am."

The kissed and walked to Ash's house with their pokemon on their shoulders in a way so that they can hold each other's hands.

_So cute Celiby said_

When they got to his house they went into the kitchen.

"Hey mom I hope you don't mind me bring home a friend for dinner right. Wait who is he?"

Ash was referring to the man sitting at the table with his mother.

"Ash yes it is alright that you brought…oh Misty you are welcome to come over anytime dear you know that. And this is Robert. Robert-Ash. Ash- this is your father…"

_What did I miss I was battling Dioxis he said something about Ash father coming home but I blasted him into next Tuesday didn't get the whole story. Said Requosa_

_The three other pokemon just did a face palm. If they had palms._

"Wait what?"

"You know what I'll wait in the living room." Said Misty trying to get out of an awkward situation.

"I think I'll join you these two have a lot to talk about." said Ash's mom doing the same.

The two girls went into the living room. Misty slipped the ring off so that she didn't ask until Ash was ready.

"Hey Ash."

"You have been gone this long and all you can say is Hey Ash."

"Ash I am sorry. I didn't want to leave you but I need to make sure you mom and you could get a good life without working to hard. That night that I left, I left because of a job that I heard about. It was for a exploration into outer space and t paid grea. That night I went into you room and kissed you on the forehead and promised that I would come back to you."

"Why didn't mom ever tell me?"

"I don't know son. But it is the truth. Ash I loved you and I'm happy to see that you turned out to be such a great young man. Your mom told me that you have been on a lot of journeys. I saw you battles in the Space station. You are amazing."

"Thanks dad for everything I missed you so much!"

Ash ran over and gave his father a hug. He wasn't mad at him at all.

Meanwhile at the bathroom down stairs Misty's face was in the toilet puking her guts out.

"Are you fine dear?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"Yeah I am just have a little bit of a stomach ache."

"Okay let me know if you need anything."

Misty was thinking to herself 'That was close I hope she didn't assume… well it wouldn't be bad news'

Back in the Kitchen the boys were done talking and Ash's mom walked in.

"So I am going to cook dinner. Ash go wash up."

"Okay mom. Misty why don't you help my mom."

"That sounds good. I'll help." Said Misty patting her Mouth with some Paper towels.

"Are you okay Misty?" Ash asked.

"I'll tell you later okay after we tell them."

After Ash got cleaned up he went to the Kitchen where everyone was already sitting down. They started to eat dinner.

"So Ash anything new besides becoming Champion" said his dad.

"Well I do have big news… we have big news. Uhh Misty and I are going to get married."

_Wait I want to see that again time jump._

_Celiby jumped back in time._

"So Ash anything new besides becoming Champion" said his dad.

"Well I do have big news… we have big news. Uhh Misty and I are going to get married."

_No before that I think something is up with Misty she jumped back in time again._

Meanwhile at the bathroom down stairs Misty's face was in the toilet puking her guts out.

"Are you fine dear?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"Yeah I am just have a little bit of a stomach ache."

"Okay let me know if you need anything."

Misty was thinking to herself 'That was close I hope she didn't assume… well it wouldn't be bad news'

Back in the Kitchen the boys were done talking and Ash's mom walked in.

"So I am going to cook dinner. Ash go wash up."

"Okay mom. Misty why don't you help my mom."

"That sounds good. I'll help." Said Misty patting her Mouth with some Paper towels.

"Are you okay Misty?" Ash asked.

"I'll tell you later okay after we tell them."

After Ash got cleaned up he went to the Kitchen where everyone was already sitting down. They started to eat dinner.

"So Ash anything new besides becoming Champion" said his dad.

"Well I do have big news… we have big news. Uhh Misty and I are going to get married."

_Hold on a second?_

_What is it Celiby asked Darkri_

_Just wait._

Ash's parents were shocked, "I have been back for a few hours and I find my son getting married to a wonderful woman."

"Misty, darling you take care of our boy okay. You know I have always thought of you as part of the family."

"Thanks Mrs. Ketchum"

"Misty You can call me mom if you want."

"Thanks Mom." Misty was finally happy to be part of a real family.

"After dinner Misty helped with dishes. Mrs. Ketchum went over and asked, "Have you told him yet?"

Misty knew that she had caught on then, "No not yet."

"How long ago did you find out?"

"Uhh… yesterday I was going to tell him today."

"So you two already."

"Yeah. Sorry"

"Misty dear it is fine I am happy for you two."

"Thank you mom"

_Wait what is going on said Latias_

_Just wait said Celiby_

After Misty was done washing the dishes the four of them and Pikachus sat down in front of the TV.

Misty said to everyone, "I have another annoucment."

Ash was confused "We do?"

"Yes I found out today that I am pregnant."

"Are you seriouse Mist."

"Yes Ash I am."

"I am going to be a dad."

"Yes Ash to our children."

"And our grandchildren." Said Ash's mother.

"Yeah I love you guys. You already feel like a real family to me. Speaking of wich I need to call my sisters and tell her."

"And I am going to call Brock."

_I am going to cry again_

_For krine out load how do you deal with her said Latias_

_Requesa and Darkri were both asleep_

_Really again_

"Oh and on more thing we have found a house that I am going to buy and fix up for us. It is close enough to visit and also to get to the gym whenever it is needed."

"You know what I'll help you fix it up."

"Thanks Dad."

That night Ash and Misty slept in his room. Thankfully Ash's mom switched out his twin bed to a queen size. So they ended up sleeping with each other.

"Mist I am so happy that we are together. And now our child is on the way."

"I wonder what it is going to be."

"I think I know. I had a dream a few nights ago that is how I found the house. I also saw our two daughters. I think that we are going to have twins."

"Wow twins. That's big."

"Yeah well I think we can do it. Don't you?"

"And we were going to have a baby boy."

"Really Ash how busy are we going to be?"

"All I know we aren't for a long while."

"Yeah. I guess you're right I should have warned you that I was likely to get pregnant that day." Misty said rubbing her stomach.

"Don't be. Heck I love the baby or babies."

Ash scooted down and started to talk to the babies, "I do not know if you can hear me in there. But, I am so happy and nervous that you are coming. I know that my dad I here now but I have never really had a father figure. I am going to do everything in my power to take care of us no matter what. I promise that I will always be there for you. I will see you grow and leave on whatever journey you seek. I will support you a hundred percent. And if you get any of your mother's traits you are going so beautiful Pikachu is going to get tired of zapping guys left and right. I love you." Ash then scooted back up.

"Ash that was amazing. I love you too."

End of chapter 2

Chapter 3

New, Hose New Problems

The next morning Ash, Robert, and Misty headed to Cerulean City. Misty had to go to work and Ash had to buy that house. It was strange that the reality agency was in Cerulean though. Anyways Ash's dad headed to the Reality building while Ash walked Misty to the Gym.

"Misty" Daisy said.

"Hey Daisy."

"Misty can you clean the pool before we open."

"Wait I forgot to call you last night."

"What did yo want to talk about?"

"I'll tell you with everyone else in the living room."

"Okay?"

"And Ash your dad can wait you are a part of this too."

They went inside and sat in the living room.

"So misty what is up?"

"Three things one I am getting married."

"Wait what." Said Daisy

"Number two I am moving out tomorrow. But I will still be close enough to be Gym leader."

"Why are you leaving us?" Said another sister.

"And last I am pregnant."

At the last they were all quiet.

"I am getting married and moving out with Ash he is your brother in law, my husband, and the father of my children."

"Misty when did this come up."

"We have been dating for weeks and have loved each other for years."

"Wow okay little sis like that's fine. I bet mom and dad would be happy and shocked. Can you still work even when you are pregnant?"

"Ya I'll be fine."

"Okay and Ash you better take care of our little are one lucky guy."

"Yeah I know she means the world to me."

"Hey are you still dating Tracey?"

"Yeah what about it?" said Daisy

"Oh nothing tell him I said hi."

"Okay."

"I better get going before Dad starts to worry. Bye Misty I'll pick you up for lunch."

"Okay Ash. I love you."

They gave each other a goodbye kiss as Ash left to go meet his dad.

At the realiter's office the found the house on the Market. It was on there so long that they had to search for the house keys wich took a full three hours but it was really cheap. By the time they got ut of there it was ten. Ash had an hour before he was to pick up Misty for lunch. But when he stepped outside he was swarmed by all the media stations in town wanting an interview. Not only them but all the fans that loved Ash.

"Ash I love you." Yelled a girl that wasn't Misty.

"So Pokemon master and Champion will you answer a few questions?"

"Just a few."

"Okay rumors are circulating that your father is back."

"Yes his is and he is right here next to me. I have forgiven him because he left for a good reason and he came back to try to renew our relationship."

"Are you happy that he is home?"

"Of course I am he is still my father."

"Okay onto another question. Another rumor is surfacing that you have fallen in love."

"Of course I have. Everyone eventually does. I have actually loved her ever since I was ten. We went on our journey together not just as friend but as alies. She has saved my life more than once."

"So Ash who is it Misty, can't be may, Dawn, or Iris?" said a familiar voice in the crowd.

"Brocko?"

"The one and only. What in the world did I miss?"

"Well a lot and I will answer your question. Its Misty."

"That's me" yelled a random girl in the crowd.

"No misty waterflower."

"The gym leader?" asked the reporter.

"Yes the one and only. Now if you don't mind I have to get somewhere."

"Okay pokemon Master." Said the reporter as he turned off his recorder.

Outside the Gym Misty stepped outside and was instantly swarmed by reporters.

"So you and Ash Ketchum are a couple are you not what are your plans for the future?"

"Sorry I have to go." Said Misty as she left.

_Man that was a good sleep don't you think Celiby I wonder what we missed. Said Latias_

When Ash saw the crowd he told everone to leave and they did.

"You told them?"

"Brock made me."

"Sorry."

"I didn't tell them everything. Let's go out to lunch and let's fill Brock in."

"Okay let's just eat here I don't feel like going out especially with our little secret."

_Wait what happened when we were out? Said Darkri_

The went back to Misty's old house and had lunch. When they all sat down braock asked, "Okay what did I miss?"

"I gave it last time your turn Ash."

"Don't be like Misty." Said Brock.

"Brock its fine you'll understand why after I am done telling you. There are four major things. First this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you"

"You as well."

"Second Misty and I are moving in together. I was buying the house when you caught me in the media frenzy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, third Misty and I are getting married and I was wondering if you can get with Gary and plan the Bachouler's party?"

"Oh wow okay I have been trying to get you together for years."

"Thank you and the last thing. Misty is pregnant."

That made Brock drop his drink and double back in his chair.

_Ha ha ha ha. All three of the legendries were laughing._

"Wait what. Does that mean you two had… you know what never mind it is none of my business? Would like help moving?"

"Yeah that would help a lot Brock thank you." said Misty.

"It is no problem for two are my friends and always will be there to help."

"Thanks Brock I get off in a few hours and then we will go see Ash's and my new house. Hey Brock do you know when the season ends?"

"Yeah Next week."

"Really I thought it was in a few months. Oh well looks like the wedding is going to be in a few weeks right honey?" Said Misty

"Yeah it will be in a few weeks then." Ash said happily.

"At least I won't really be showing that much. I better go breaks over a lot of trainers are trying to get in last minute." Misty said giving Ash a peck on the cheek and leaving to go battle.

"Well guys I think we need to go look around for an hour I think and start to call everyone and tell them when that the wedding is going to be in a few weeks." Said Ash.

"Yeah I bet everyone would love to come."

"Let's go then."

Ash and his friends went to the store to buy some food for dinner that night. After shopping around for a while. They checked out and started to head to the gym. That is when Team Rocket attacked.

"Prepare for Trouble"

_I hate this thing can we just blast them away already. Said Latias_

_No we have never stepped in to save him from them it is beneath us. Said Darkri_

Ash just walked by them without noticing them.

"Hey and make it double."

"Guys we have been through this to much. I am not hurting you and you can't take my pikachu." Said Ash

"Who are these people?" asked Ash's dad.

"You meen you don't know we are team rocket!" said Mewoth

"What a talking pokemon?"

"Yes I can talk now hand over Pikachu"

"No like I said I am not doing that you have failed far too much."

"Then we will take him" said Meowth firing the net launcher.

Pikachu just dodge the net.

"Really you are going back to that thing. Listen I am not going to hurt you anymore and I don't want you to bother me anymore. I am getting married and settling down so if you ever bother me again I am calling Officer Jenny."

"You're getting married to who?" asked Jesse

"To Misty."

"Orange haired twerp?"

"I knew it" said James

"Yeah you called it but then you almost killed us with a balloon crash."

"It wasn't us it was Jigglypuff."

"Oh yeah that stupid pokemon. We should have never taught it how to sing."

"Yeah."

"And like I said no more okay?" Ash asked them again.

"Fine we will leave you alone."

_Finally they are gone for good. Said Celiby_

_Yeah they were getting to be annoying with the same song over and over again. Said Darkri_

"Thank you and no hard feelings okay I hope that we can put everything behind us and be somewhat friends."

"Yeah I think that we should quit Team Rocket we are giant failures and I want to go back and settle down." Said James

"That sounds perfect James." Said Jesse

"Then I have one more question I wonder you will do." Said James

"Yeah what?" said Jesse

"Will you marry me?" asked James

_Where did that come from? Asked Latias_

_I don't know but woot woot more love to go around. Said Celiby_

_Jeez do you ever take a break._

_No._

"Well we are going I'll send you an invitation at your mansion."

"Okay and thank you twerp."

"No problem now we got to go see ya later."

Ash and his friends left leaving their new friends in eachother's arms.

"wow did not expect that."

"Yeah remind me to send that invitation okay."

"Yeah no problem."

"I'll meet you guys at the car I'll go get Misty."

"Okay Ash" Robert said.

The two of them went to the car as Ash went into the gym. Misty was almost done with her battle. She was using her new Tentacruel against the young trainer with his Ivysaur.

"Leafy use tackle."

"Tentacruel wrap."

Ivysaur was done for from there.

"Tentacruel poisin sting."

"Ivysaur is un able to battle Gem leader Misty wins."

Mist went over and shook the boys hand. "Nice job kid I will gladly battle you again when you raise your other pokemon more but that Ivysaur was really strong."

"Yeah I agree you did well kid what is your name?"

"Master Ash Ketchum?" said the boy shocked.

"Hey honey." Misty said giving Ash a hug.

"Hi. What's your name kid?"

"Kevin?"

"Good to now. Next time I would lead off with a strong defensive pokemon then hit her with a high attack pokemon. You do have potential kid."

"That means the world coming from you Master Ketchum"

"I hate people calling me that call me Ash."

"Okay Ash. Wow this is amazing."

"Well Ash and I have to go now Kevin you keep training okay."

"Will do. Thank you again."

Ash and Misty left the room and got in the car with the other. They went over to the new house and started renovations. The house came fully furnished with a giant Californian King bed. Ash started on the kitchen along with Misty. And Brock was working on the fence outside. Robert called Ash's Mother.

"Hey Dillia uhh. Misty found out that the pokemon season is going to end in a week and so they are having the wedding the following week. Can you send out the Invitations? You should know who to send them. There will also be a lot of random people there we need to hire the security."

"Sure thing Robert and I haven't had a chance to say thank you."

"Yes you have you have said it multiple times."

"No I wanted to say thank you for trying to be a good father with our son."

"He is our only son."

"Yes I know. Did you get the groceries?"

"Yes I did. I am going to help finish setting up the bedrooms here then I will pick you up so that we can spend the night here. This house has like five bedrooms."

"That's fine Robert. I'll see you soon. And thank you for coming back to us."

Robert hung up the phone and went into a guess bedroom that he would be spending the night in. He mad sur the king size guess bed was comfy for him and his wife. They were to old to do anything but they still loved each other even after all this time.

Now back to Ash and Misty. They were getting everything organized the way the wanted it and taklked about the wedding,

"Ash I think I am going to wear an ocean blue dress okay?"

"That's fine but don't brides usually wear white?"

"A white dress is for a women that is still a virgin and officially I am not thanks to you." Misty said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Well sorry."

"Ash its fine I love you, I loved the moment of not being a virgin anymore, I loved having you finally be with me, I love that we are getting married, and I am happy that we are finally having a child. I am happy that you are the father and that you are home safe with me."

"Misty I am happy to be here too I love you."

_This is perfect. They are both happy, getting married, and having a kid. Said Celiby_

_Yeah for once you are right this is perfect. Said Latias._

"Hey I am going to make some calls okay?"

"Okay Ash I am almost done in here."

Ash left the room to go call his frineds and tell them about what had happened. He first called May and Drew, "Hey May Misty and I have big news actually I think you should come over for it this is one okay we are having dinner at our new house." Ash then sent the address to may.

"Sounds good we will be there."

"Cool."

"See you soon."

"See ya"

Ash hung upo the phone and called Dawn

"Hey Dawn. Guess what."

"Hey Ash whats up."

"I'm getting married."

"Oh yeah to that Misty girl."

"How did you know?"

"It's on the news."

"Really. Anyways you coming over here right."

"Yeah of course"

"Hold on Dawn my mom is calling."

"Hey"

"Hey Ash I am going to bring your clothes over today."

"Okay love you."

"Love you too."

Ash started to talk to Dawn again.

"Ash I have to go"

"Okay bye Dawn see ya in a week or two."

**Misty POV**

Misty could not help but to hear the conversation on the Phone. "You coming over here?" asked Ash Then "I love you" then last "Bye Dawn"

Dawn! Misty thought she was going to explode. She was going to get to the bottom of this once and for all. She went into the next room ad started to talk to Ash "Ash who was that on the Phone and why did you tell Dawn you loved her?"

"Misty that wasn't it I called Dawn to tell her about the wedding. Then my mom called. I told 'I love you' to my mom."

"Oh sorry I thought you were cheating on me… now I feel bed"

"Why would you ever think that?"

"Well because I love you Ash and now I guess that I have you I don't want to lose you."

"Misty I love you. You don't ever need to worry about that. I have loved you for so long and now we are having a kid. I am not one of those guys that run away at the sight of having a family. I want to raise them be a good dad."

"Ash… thank you. I don't know what else to say just thank you." Said Misty as she hugged Ash. She thought to herself, 'I was right for waiting he is going to be a great father and a amazing husband.'

**Normal POV**

_That was Amazing I just wish that all Humans were like that we would have so many abortions, orphans, or single moms. Said Darkri._

_Yeah I guess we wouldn't would we? Said Latias in a sad toned voice._

_The world isn't perfect but it is the best we legendary pokemon can do you know that._

_Yeah I know that. I am not saying that abortions are a bad thing I am saying that men who only love a woman till they get pregnant deserve a special place in hell._

_Yeah I know. I wish that we can make everyone in the world happy but sometimes that is just too much for even us legendries._

_We try hard sometimes but the world does not change easily._

_Yeah…*yawn*… I am ready to take a nap how about you._

_Yeah me too. Thinking about this makes me tired._

End of Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Brock was outside the house putting the last touches of the fence on. He loved that his friends who he knew loved each other for a very long time, finally got together and will live happily together. He has wanted this to happen for so long and he actually regrets not letting Misty say it at that crossroads the first time they split up. He would have blamed himself if they didn't ever get together. There was just so much love in the air. Ash and Misty were starting a family, May and Drew were happily together and rumor was going around that they are going to get married, Brock heard that Paul and Dawn go together, heck even team rocket is getting married. Brock loved it all. He liked being the third guy sometimes. He liked to relax and enjoy watching how everything unfolded. He did like to hit on girls but to be honest he did it just to have fun. Sometimes there would be a girl that he was really crazy about but they would just turn him down in the end. And Brock was okay with that he loved his friends and his work.

That is when a girl walked in front of the gate. She didn't look like she was from around here. Brock heard her yell out a name, "Tk where are you this is not funny. Tk"

Brock went up to here and asked, "Hi miss what is your name?"

She doubled back and stutter, "Your human wait where am I"

"You're in the Kanto reigion. Who is this little fella?" Brock was reefing to the little catlike creature next to the woman.

"This is Gotomon. My name is Kari I am looking for my friend Tk."

"Gotomon I have never heard of that pokemon."

"What is a pokemon?" asked Gotomon

"You can talk" brock was so shocked that he nearly fell over.

"Of course I can talk all Digimon talk"

"What's a Digimon?"

"That's what I am silly."

"Let's go inside. Will you please follow me?"

"Okay but I need to find Tk."

"Don't worry Crobat I choose you." Brock said as he through his pokeball releasing the four winged bat Pokemon. "This women needs our help see if you can find a boy with a, what were they again Digimon? And then comeback okay. We will send everyone else in a minute okay." Crobat flew off in search of Tk.

"What was that?" said Kari

"That was my Pokemon Crobat. Let's go inside my friend will help with the search"

They headed inside Ash and Misty were already done with there job and were relaxing on the couch.

"Hey Ash, Misty I need some help."

"What is it Brock?"

"This girl her name I Kari and She il looking for her friend Tk. She can't find him."

"Sur will help." Ash sent out all of his flying pokemon to look for the boy.

Meanwhile on the trail TK and his faithful Digimon companion were lost

"Kari, Kari were are you Kari?"

"Were could she be. I was finally going to tell her how I felt about her today but this place gets weirder and weirder by the minute."

"I know I never seen this part of Digiworld before."

"Neither have I. There is something up"

That is when Crobat spotted him and rushed to go get the others.

**Kari POV**

'Where could he be' Kari thought to herself. She was worried about Tk. She, him, and there friends were Digidestined but when the Digimon came back and said that they need their help only they were called back. She was fine with that she wanted to spend alone time with him ever since the first time she learned about gotomon being her digimon. She had a big crush on him even though their older brothers would always fight. They did get together once but it was only for a short period of time because the only has there little relationship was in the Digiworld. She wanted it to continue but when they got back they never got to see each other. She did love him but she wasn't sure if he still felt the same.

"What's wrong Kari? Your crying." Said Gotomon

"Oh am I? Sorry I was just thinking about Tk. Can I tell you something Gotomon? I still love him I hope we can find him because I can't imagine living without him"

"I understand Kari he is a good boy and secretly Patamon and I have been dating too."

"What?"

"Are you mad?"

"Of course not why would we be. We love you two and it is going to be fine with Tk too."

"Thank you Kari."

"Now lets fine the boys so that we can't lose them agian."

"Yeah let's find them and tell them" They were both hapy to tell each other this. Kari couldn't wait to finally tell Tk how she still felt.

**Normal POV**

Crobat came in fast. "Did you find him?" brock yelled.

"Cro-cro" said Crobat as it started to fly off.

"LKet's go" they followed crobat for a mile or two until they came up on they came up on Tk.

When she saw him she ran to Tk and gave him a giant hug. He didn't mind. Heck he loved her hugging him.

"So are you two a couple?" asked Misty

They both looked at each other. The started to blush, "Right now it is kind of complicated." Said Kari she was hoing that Tk still loved her but she wasn't sure.

"Yeah complicatred." Tk said in a said voice as he looked away.

"Hey you guys want to have dinner with us. Then we find out wast is going on in the morning I will call the Professor and see if he can come over in the morning we have a spare bedroom if one of you want to take it." Offerd Ash.

"That's sounds great. Kari can have the room."

"You sure Tk?"

"Yeah ill be fine. You have a couch right?"

"Yeah. I think My dad is picking up my mom right now so we better head back." The gang started to hed back to the house. That is when Brock so Tk in one of those hard think faces. Brock nudge ash, "What?"

"Go talk to Tk I think that he needs relationship advce. Him an kari still love each other I can tell."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you are the one who as recently been through something like that. I think he needs another guy to talk too."

"Okay yeah I see your point."

Ash slowed down enough to talk to Tk.

"Hey your name is Tk right?"

"Yeah. My name is Tk did Kari tell you."

"She sure did and the world as well when she was yelling yor name looking for you. My name is Ash. That is my friend Brock, my pokemon Pikachu, and thast up there is nmy new fiancé Misty and her pokemon Pik."

"This is my Digimon Pakomon. You already know Kari and gotomon."

"Yeah and I see that you two… well you know."

"We were a couple once but we haven't been for a while. Now I wonder if we are going to ever get back together."

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"Well… because… I am afraid that. You see her and I have been friends since we were liked eight. Heck we saved the world together back then."

"I see your afriand if she doesn't like you that way still."

"Exactly."

"Dude trust me before Misty and I got together I felt the same way. The little tingle in your stomach. Those are just nerves. Either you or her needs to make that little jump. I think you should do. Hey I bet anything that she still feels the same the way she worried about you today."

"You think so"

"Yeah listen I leave pikachu with you and Kari so that he can guide you home. Take a little brake and talk to her tell her. I am going to get the room and Couch ready. And if it does go good I really just got that bed but I am going to see if I can get a better one it is a bit stiff."

"I don't think we are going that far. But theanks anyways."

"It's cool man." Ash said. He yelled ahead "Hey guys lets Kari and Tk have a breakc okay."

They stoped and Ash said, "Hey, Brock. How about you , me , and Misty go get everything ready okay. Pikachu and Pik you know your way back right?"

"Pika" They said with confermation

"Okay guide Tk and Kari back to our house. Is that okay with you guys?"

"That's fine with me I could take a break." Said Kari

"Me too" said Tk happily

"Okay guys let's go get our house ready." Said Msity catching on to Ash's plan. She saw him talking to Tk and she could tell that all Kari really wanted was alone time with Tk.

**Tk POV**

Tk was thankful that Ash let him have this Chance. He didn't really know the guy but for some reason he knew he could trust him. He at least respected the guy. He was a bit tierd and he saw what were they called yeah Piakchus running around playing with each other. Kari was sitting down on a rock. Pakomon and Gatomon were sitting a bit father just talking. He thought to himself 'this is it I have to ask her. I have to take the jump.'. He sat next to Kari on the rock

"Crazy day huh?" he asked

"You can say that again."

"Crazy day huh?"

"You know what…"

"Come on Kari."

"I now I thought it was funny."

"So do you mind if I sit here?"

"It's a free country I think."

"This is a strange world. But the people here are nice."

"Yeah I wonder how fast time goes here."

"I don't know."

"Well there is something I do know. Are digimon are happy being with each other."

"Isn't that weird. Gotomon is snuggling up to Pakomon."

"You meen he didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"They have been dating"

"Wait what?"

"They are dating. I am fine with it how about you?"

"Yeah its fine with me."Tk thought to himself at that moment 'I need to ask her now.

**Kari POV**

She couldn't believe that she had some alone time with Tk finally. She also couldn't believe how happy gotomon was with pakomon. She started to think about what would happen after they digivolve. Then the idea quickly left her head when Tk started to touch her hand. All she could do was smile and feel happy.

"Kari" he said in the little Shy voice she loved and a voice she absoultly knew Davis sisn't have. The boy who had a giant crush on her.

"Yes Tk?" asked Kari

"I have been thinking about us. And well… I still love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Kari couldn't believe it she was going to tell him but he told her. All she could do was lean over and kiss him full on.

"That's a yes I guess." Tk said as he to a gsp of breath.

"Yes it's a yes" said Kari

**Normal POV**

Gotomon saw the kiss. "I guess they are back together."

"I guess so." Said Pakomon.

Gotomon leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for Goto?" asjked Pakomon

"I just love you for some strange reason."

"I love you the same."

Then they heard a rustle in the bushes.

"What was that?" said Gotomon

Out of the bushes popped a bee drill.

"Uhh what is that?" asked gotomon again.

"I don't know but I won't let it hurt you. Bubble Blast" said Pakomon as he attacked the wild bee drill. It was dead on but more popped up.

"We are in trouble." Said Pakomon. Then out of nowhere a thunderbolt came down.

"Go follow Pik." Yelled Pikachu (Digimon can understand Pokemon so I am now getting help from gatomon with translations)

They ran with Pik ahead of them firing shocks at anybody that threaten to harm them. Pikachu was right behind them electrocuting huge numbers of wild Pokemon.

They could see the light house from where they were. The only problem was a huge number of Pokemon were in the way.

From the house Ash, Misty, and Brock saw them.

"Pik, Pikachu use volt tackle." Ash and Misty yelled

With great speed the pokemon did. The punched a hole in the line.

They made it safely inside. The bee drill knew that they were beat and went back into the forest.

"Thank you. You two are amazing." Said Tk.

"Those were bee drill they attack everything so you didn't do anything wrong." Said Brock.

"We are glad you are okay." Said Misty.

Kari and Tk sat down on the couch to catch their breath.

"So this is where I am sleeping tonight?" said Tk

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight keep me safe. I want to be with you."

"Okay are you sure?"

"Yes of course."

"Okay then I will sleep with you tonight."

"So Tk how did it go?" asked Ash.

"We are back together thanks for the advice."

"Oh so it was you who put the little steel in his spine? Thank you Ash." Said Kari

_Oh man that was a great nap. Darkri wake up_

_What Celiby I was taking a great nap._

_Who are those people._

_Uhh… I don't know._

_And who are those pokemon_

_Those aren't pokemon those are. Oh no we need to find Dialga and Polkia now. End of chapter 4_

Chapter 5

The gang showed Tk and Kari to their guestroom. It had a good condition queen size bed. But Ash and Misty knew that they were going to make that into their baby room so they were going to through it out when the baby or babies came. They left Tk and Kari alone for a while. Ash and Misty knew that they weren't going to do anything yet. They turned on the Tv and Sat down on the couch. Brock went to his room to get settled in. Misty cuddled up to Ash and said, "So it was you who got them back together."

"I just encouraged him to tell her."

"Well that was a great thing to do for a friend."

"Well I was happy to help. I called Professor Oak he will be here in the morning. I have no Idea what is going on but I do believe them."

"I do too after all the crazy adventures we have been on it is hard not to believe something. Heck we even hung out with Professor Oak when he was Max's age. We will figure out what has happened and see if we can fix it."

"At least they know that the can trust us."

"Yeah" at that moment the car rolled up. Ash's mom and dad came in the door.

"Hey guys. How are you doing."

"Well brock is in his room. And we found two people from another dimension who are going to have dinner with us."

"Why does our bloodline have the weirdest stories?" asked Robert

"I know. Darkri came to me a few weeks ago and said that we were the chosen bloodline. I think it has to do with that."

"That explains everything Ash." Said Misty

"So where are they now."

"In one of the guest rooms. Thankfully we had a spare."

"Yeah. I am going to start dinner now." Said Ash's mom.

"I'll help you. I have to learn to cook from the best" said misty.

"How sweet. Thank you dear." Said Dalia

As Misty and Ash's mom walked into the kitchen. Tk and Kari walked in the living room.

"Tk, Kari I want you to me my dad he is visiting tonight along with my mom. She is in the kitchen with Misty cooking diner."

"Great because I am hungry." Said Tk.

"It won't be done for a little bit so why don't you just sit down for now." Said Robert.

"Thank you what are we watching?" said Kari

"I think it's the news" said Ash.

They sat there for twenty minutes watching the new. There was nothing new really so they flipped the channel. They started to watch a talk show for some reason. Ten minutes into the video the host said, "So there is a lot of stuff going on the new champion's life. We couldn't get a hold of him yet but we did get his lifelong friend Gary Oak."

"Wow they actually did get Gary." Said Ash.

"Who is he?"

"They just said he is my lifelong best friend." It took a minute for Kari and Tk to put two and two together.

"So you re a champion? What is that?"

"Oh o you don't have digimon battles were you come from."

"No the Digimon stay in the digiworld most of the time."

"Well here trainers catch wild pokemon, train them and battle them. I just got the title of Pokemon champion of the Kanto region."

"Wow really?"

"Yeah I beat him a few days ago. Now lets watch I want to see what Gary is saying about me."

"So Gary. You have been friends for a long time. What is your opinion on his life right now?" said the Host

"Well as many of us know he is dating one of his best friends, his father came back, and he is happy. You know what I bet he will answer my call" Said Gary

"I bet he would." Gary took out his phone plug in a cord to hook it up to the speaker

"He wouldn't." said Ash ast that moment his phone rand. "He would. Misty Gary is on Tv calling us on the phone should we answer." Ash yelled into the Kitchen.

Misty walked in, "you're kidding right. We should pick it up just to be nice."

"Fine" ash went over and picked up the phone.

"Hey Ashy boy.

"I know what your up to the Tv is on the channel now."

"Oh good then I don't need to fill you in. How has it been."

"It's been good."

"Anything new?"

"No not really."

"Ash come on. Lily told me about Misty either you tell everyone or I will."

"Don't you dare."

"Dare what. Is it secrets tell me." Said the host.

Ash looked at Misty she worded No.

"Hold on one second I need to talk to Misty." Said ash.

"Okay we will hold." Said the Host and Gary.

Ash turned to Misty. "That little but-hole he is going to tell everyone."

"I would rather it be us to tell them rather than him."

"I should have known that your sister would tell him."

"He is her boyfriend I understand"

"So I'll tell them we will go on tomorrow is that fine?"

"Fine I wish that we weren't that famouse I just hope our kids can live some what normal lives."

"Okay I love you."

"So Gary how doesit feel not to be ahead of your best friend." Asked the Host.

"I am fine I didn't want to become a master I wanted to become a professor. Oh wit Ash is back."

"Hey guys."

"Hey Ash"

"Gary don't tell them. I want to know if Tomorrow will be fine if we show up in person."

"Souds good to me how about you?" asked Gary

"Are you kidding that's sounds great. We will see you tomorrow then bye Pokemaster."

"Bye" said ash as he hung up the Phone. The show went on as normal and nothing else really happened. Ash and Misty went over and Sat down on the Couch.

"So what is the Big secret?" asked Tk.

"Tk." Said Kari. "You don't have to tell us I know we just meet and we are thankful for everything that you have done with us."

"It's okay Kari we are friends. I am pregnant and the media did not know it. Gary is dating my sister and she told him I guess." Said Misty

"That's amazing news. I just hope the baby doesn't get to popular for that reason. It would want to make a name for itself." Said Tk

"I know that our son or daughter will."

"I bet."

"I am just wondering how long have you two been together?" asked Ash.

"Well I did love her ever since we were little like six. But at that time my family was going through some problems. Then when I was like nine they got fixed and I wanted to tell her how I felt but it seemed that we were too young. So when we got called back when we were like fourteen to save the Digiworld we went with some friends of ours. I was planning telling her then but one of our friends had a huge crush on her that wouldn't ever leave her side." Tk said

"Then what happened" asked Misty

"Well we were taking as break by a water fall. David, my admirer who I did not like more than a friend, left to go take a bath. And all of our other friends were making sure that their digimon were okay. Tk came over and finally told me how he felt. I did love him too. Actually I also started to like him back when we were nine, our brothers were best friends so we hung out as much as we could. That is how we got to know each other better. Any ways. I told him how I felt and took his hand."

"If you also don't mind me asking, why did you two take a break?" asked Ash

"Ash that's enough." Said Misty threating to get her mallet out.

"It's okay Misty. I really don't know why to tell the truth. We didn't tell the other especially our brothers. Sure they were best friends but Tai, Kari's brother, said that my brother, Matt, took his girlfriend. So there was a lot of tension at the time. When we got back. My family was moving to a new house since my parents got back together. We never got to see each other and we drifted apart. I wish we didn't." said Tk

"Then the digimon came back and asked for Tk and me. Just the two of us. I was so happy that I couldn't ever think of a reason to say no." Said Kari

"Neither could I. Truthfully I think they just wanted us to get back together and tell us that they were dating." Said Tk

Gotomon and Pakomon just scratch behind there heads in a guilty fashion, "Well you see. Funny story." Said Pakomon

"Yeah sav it little buddy. I am fine with you dating and you are the best wingman for doing that for me." Said Tk

Pakomon just gave a sigh relief.

"See I told you he would be fine with it Pako." Said Gotomon

"At least we can be together." Said Pakomon

"You two remind me so much of Pik and Pikachu. Speaking of wich were are they" said Ash

"They are taking a nap in the light house." Said Misty

"Dinner." Said Delia.

"Hey let's talk more after dinner I want to know more on how you got here." Asked Ash

"Ash they are tired I think we should let them get ready for bed." Said Misty.

Kari said, "Thank you Misty I am a bit tired but I am also hungry. Let's go eat."

They went into the kitchen and started to eat.

"So ash we told you how we started to like each other. How did you and Misty start to like each other?" asked Tk.

"Well I then need to tell you about the start of my journey. I woke up late on the day I was supposed to get my first Pokémon. So when I got to Professor Oaks lab he didn't have any of the usual starters. He only had pikachu left. At the time Pikachu hated me. He wouldn't listen to anything I said. We were walking down the road when I tried to catch a piggy. Pikachu wasn't listening to me so I through a rock. That piggey turned out to be a leader of the mean sparrow flock. They chassed us through the woods. We humped into the river and floated further down. That is whaen I relized POikachu was hurt but we were stuck in a river. That is when I saw someone's fishing lure. I grabbed it and this beautiful red head pulled me out. So in return I stole her bike."

"He didn't!" said Kari

"He did." Responed Misty.

"Yeah well those sperow caught up to us and attaked us. Pikachu saped all of them and destroyed the bike."

"Your kidding right? You destroyed her bike."

"He destroyed it." Said brock

"Hey it was Pikachu. Now I had this red head following me around demanding that I return the bike. But it was fine we turned out to be really good friends." said Ash taking another bite of food.

"Misty let's hear your side of the story." Said Robert

"Well I was getting annoyed by my sisters so I desided to start my own joluney even thogh I was the gym leader of the water pokemon gym. So I went out to clear my head. I sat down and started to fish. That is when a good looking boy with an injured pikachu were caught in my line. I ran over to see if he was alright. He took my bike but I didn't care his pokemon was injured. The thing that got me mad was that he destroyed my bike. It was a cheep bike but it was mine. So I started to follow him demanding that he get me a bike or I would follow him around. After a while I forgot about the bike. We were friends. We slept under the stars, we ate together, we fought, we battled, and I fell in love"

"Ash when did you realize that you liked her?"

"Well it was when we had our first fight, after the bike, it wa over, what was it, oh yeah sleeping and eating arrangements. She was following me around but I didn't share any of my food or my spare sleeping bag. When I heard her stomach growl I relized that I was being a jerk."

"Ladies and gentlemen the only guy to admit to being a jerk." Said Misty

"Anyways, I gave in we shared a small on the road dinner. We couldn't cook could cook and Brock wasn't there yet so we didn't have our chef. So we ate Beef jerky mainly. WE got to talking and I realized how sweet she was. That is when I started to like her."

"Wow that's amazing Ash. Brock you traveled with them for years. Did you ever notice?"

"Ever since the first fight I saw I could tell. I could see that neither one of them liked to fight or her the others feelings. I could see that they really liked each other."

"Why didn't you do anything about it?"

"I asked Misty if she did like him and she admitted it but she also made me promise not to tell him. Then I went to Ash and the same thing happened."

"So they told you not to tell the other?"

"Yeah. I tried to drop hits to Ash. But even with Misty making it obvious he didn't catch on."

"Yeah he has a thick head sometimes but I love him." Said Misty.

"Thank you my little water spout. I love you."

They finished dinner and Kari and Tk went to their room.

"Crazy day huh?" asked Kari. She was getting changed while Tk had his back turned.

"Yeah but it was wonderful." Said Tk not looking around since he respected Kari.

"You can look around Tk. I really don't mind I love you there is nothing to hide." Said Kari as if reading his mind.

"Kari I don' want to disrespect you."

"I am already dressed my hope."

Tk looked around and she was already dressed in her pajamas.

"Where did you get those?"

"Misty let me borrow them."

"You look nice. My angle of light."

"Tk I love you."

"I love you too Kari."

"What is it going to be like when we go back home?"

"It won't change how I feel."

"What if our family doesn't approve?"

"I don't care. I have loved you for too long to be shut out by our families at this point. Kari I just want to hold you right now."

"What is stopping you?"

"Absolutely nothing." Said Tk as he went over held her in his Arms as they kissed.

"Tk I always will love you."

"I will love you always."

"Let's get to bed. I hope that this Professor Oak can help us in the morning. Let's get some sleep." Said Kari as she went in for another little kiss. They didn't stop there. They climbed into bed and went all the way as they couldn't stop themselves now they had love.

_What do you mean you can't find them? Keep looking_

"_I mean that they are gone. Polkia and Dialga are gone we can't find them. End Chapter 5_

Chapter 6

The Next Moring Tk woke up with Kari in his arms. She was awkake and just laying there with him.

"I am sorry about last night I shouldn't have."

"Tk its fine. We are eighteen we can do it. I love you."

"But I didn't pull it out fast enough."

"If we have a kid, then we have a kid. We both have a lot of money from the city for saving the world."

"Yeah I guess but what if our parents find out?"

"Then they do. If they don't like it. If our families don't like it then we will come back here we will get a job and a house."

"You think of everything don't you Kari?"

"Yes I do my angel of Hope."

"Then let's get dressed my angel of light. I want to see who else is up and Where are the Digimon?"

"They slept in the light house. Pik and Pikachu gave them the light house to sleep. I bet they are up."

They got dressed and went to go see if anyone else was up. Sure enough the digimon were awake with brock, who was cooking breakfast.

"Good moning Brock." Said Tk

"Good morning how did you guys sleep?"

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" asked brock

"We slept fine what are you making?"

"I am making some bacon and eggs. The others should be waking up soon. I wanted to make them breakfast before I left to go home. The gym is awfully busy."

"Oh brock we are going to miss you." Said Kari giving Brock a hug.

"Just call if you need anything. Okay."

"Okay we will brock thank you." Said Kari.

Ash ad Misty came down stairs.

"Hey you two I made some breakfast for you guys but I need to go to catch my bus. Bye I hope that you have fun today. Call if you need anything." Said Brock.

"Okay Brock see you soon." Said Misty giving Brock a hug good bye.

"Ash where are your parents?"

"They left last night. They had to get some paper work done or something. Who knows?"

"Okay I'll see you later."

"Bye Brock" ash said as Brock left.

Ash, Misty, Kari, and Tk sat down for breakfast

"So how did you guys sleep?" asked Tk

"We slept fine I love this new house. It is so spacious and it felt good having the sea breeze come into our room." Said Misty.

"Thank you for letting me borrow th pajamas Misty."

"It was no problem Kari. Really. Say how about I lend you one of my five thousand bathing suits and we can go swim for a little while."

"You don't have to lend us any we brought our own. Thanks anyways." Said Tk.

"So after we eat we will go change then go for a dip. The professor his coming around lunch time to see if he can figure out what is going on."

"Hey Ash actually how about you and I go get some groceries." Said Tk

"That's fine with me how about you two?"

"That's fine we are going to make lunch for the Professor right?" said Misty.

"Absoultly."

"It's fine with me too if you go." Said Kari

"Okay after lunch you girls can go swim. We will get the food." Said Tk

They ate breakfast and they left.

**Misty and Kari POV**

"So Misty you and Ash are having I kid right?"

"Yeah what about it Kari?" said misty grabbing her bathing suit.

"How long did it take you to find out you were pregnant?"

"I didn't check the pregnancy test, right away, but I started to get the feeling that I was so I tested it like a week after I did it and I found out. Why do you ask?"

"Well I have been feeling funny since last night and well I don't know."

"Last night? You mean you and Tk? I don't care but I still have four test left do you want to cheek?"

"May I?"

"Yeah totally. Here let me get them." Said Misty as she grabbed a bag and handed the test to Kari. "I am going to finish changing. Use all of them if you have to."

"Thanks Misty." Said Kari as she went to the bathroom to check.

**Ash and Tk POV**

"Do you think my money will work here?" asked Tk

"Let me see." Sadi Ash as Tk handed him a wad a money. "Geeze man that's a lot of money and it looks like American currency it is international in this dimension I think it will be fine. What are you spending it on."

"It is two thousand dollars and I am spending it on Kari. I am going to buy her a ring and a necklace. And I will get Patomon a bracelet for Gotomon"

"Geeze man I think I should get Misty a necklace then and a bracelet too. Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yeah well I am not let her go now. I did once and I nearly lost her."

"Well let's go to the jewelry store before the Market okay?"

"That's fine with me."

They went to the jewelry store. Tk went over to see the selection there was nothing he really thought would be perfect for Kari so he asked the jeweler. "Excuse me sir can I as you something?"

"You already have now go away." Said the clerk with a think French accent.

Tk went back to Ash "What the hell is his problem he shooed me away."

"He is gang to regret that. Watch this." Said Ash as he walked over to the counter.

"Excuse me sir"

"Yes what is… oh master Ketchum my apologies. How can I help you?"

"You can help us by making a few things for us." Ash said bring Tk into this.

"Yes of course my apologies sir."

"Thank you. I think we want two necklaces, two pokebracelet, and a ring made a unique design" said Tk

"Who will tell me their idea first?" said the clerk grabbing a pencil and paper.

"I'll let my friend Tk go first." Said ash as he started to look around.

Tk gave his ideas for the ring and the necklace to the clerk so did Ash.

"The total is for the necklace and ring for the young Tk is 2000 dollars. But since you are a friend of Ash Ketchum you get it half off. And yours Master Ketchum will come out to a thousand but you get it half off as well. And the pokebracelets are free for me being so rude to this young man earlier. So the total comes out to be 1500 dollars." Tk gave him a thousand dollars and Ash gave him the rest. "Thank you your jewelry should be done tomorrow morning I shall get to work on them right away."

"Thank you sir." said both Tk and Ash.

They finished up there shopping and headed for home.

"Thanks to you I didn't have to spend all of my money that I brought. How about all of us go out tomorrow. And we can pay."

"Sounds good. How much money do you have?"

"Well we got huge checks from the governments of the world. Like a million dollars each. And we get them every time we save the world. Wich we have done so many times it is hard to count. And I am one of the Architects of Toyo in my world. It pays a million a year. So we are pretty well off. So we can afford to have as house and a family."

"I bet. I get about the same each year. And Misty gets paid pretty big to be a gym leader. She also has a lot saved up."

"So we are both pretty good on money. Hey I have an idea. What if we find out how to keep this dimension split open without harm then we can trade in between worlds and we can fund the project."

"That sounds like a great plan for the future but right now I am hunger again."

"Me too."

They rushed home after that.

**Misty and Kari POV**

"Misty it came back negative twice so I think that I am not pregnant." Said Kari to Misty after they came up from the private beach.

"I would still check the next two days they say sperm can live inside of you for three days. So if it was last night they still have two more days." Said Misty

"Well if that's right I better check tomorrow morning. I don't know how I should feel. If I am I will be happy but worried. If I am not hen I will be a bit disappointed but relieved.I do want kids but I don't even know if my parents will approve of Tk and Me. I don't know how I would explain a pregnancy."

"They'll still love you I know that for a fact Kari don't be afraid. You and love each other right?"

"Yeah."

"Then they need to respect that and if you were fiends as long as you say you've been then they already figure that you two are together."

"Yeah and it would be they're kid as much as mine so if I am pregnant then I will be happy and not worried at all. Or at least about my family. Where are the boys they should be back by now?"

"Really we didn't need that much and it already eleven the professor is going to be here in thirty minutes."

"What is he like?"

"Who the professor. He is a really nice man and if he can't help us he will know someone who can."

At that moment Ash's car pulled up.

"Oh there they are."

Ash came in and the door

"Hey guys." Said Kari not trying to act suspicions. She was nervous that Tk would leave her when he found out that she was testing to see if she was pregnant.

"Hey angle how was your day at the beach." Said Tk also trying not to sound suspicious of getting the necklace and the ring ordered.

"It was good. I think we need to make lunch. What did you get?"

"We got stuff for finger sandwiches."

"Sounds good to me. The professor should be here any minute."

"Yeah I am going to make sure that fence is sturdy the professor is also bring over the rest of my pokemon."

"Okay honey I love you. Don't forget to tell Pikachu you are back."

"Hey Kari where are the Digimon?' asked Tk.

"That's a good question." Said Kari.

Patomon and Gotomon were up in the light house again.

"Are you okay goto?" asked pakomon

"Yeah it just my code in my stomach it feels strange. Ah."

"Are you sure you will be okay?"

"Yeah I am fine pato."

"Okay I don't want you to hurt yourself"

"Patomon, Gotomon, where are you?" they heard Tk yelling in the distance.

"We better get down there quick" said Gotomon

"Yeah"

By the time the digimon got down stairs the Profesor was pulling up.

**Normal POV**

The professor came in with Gary. They all greeted each other.

"Hi I am Professor Oak. This is my grandson Gary Oak, my successor someday."

"It is very nice to meet you Profesor. My name is Kari and this is Tk."

"It is very nice to meet you sir" said Tk

"You as well. Ash your pokemon are in the back of the car you can get them. Gary go help him."

"Thank you professor. Gary come on."

"No problem Ash." Said the professor. He continued talking about gotomon and Pakomon, "Well aren't these strange pokemon."

"Who are you calling Pokemon we are digimon." Said Gotomon

"Hey cool it gotomon he is going to help us get home." Said Kari.

"Well may I take a closer look at you, gotomon was it. And who is this little guy?"

"This is Patomon go ahead and say hi." Professor oak went over to the digimon and started to examine them. "I know for sure that these aren't pokemon."

"Why do say that?" asked Misty

"Well Pokémon don't get pregnant."

"Wait what?"

"Gotomon she is pregnant with an egg inside of her. See our pokemon lay eggs then fertilize them. It seems that gotomon is pregnant"

"But that can't be. Digimon don't get pregnant we are born from eggs that are taken care of by the egg keeper. I should know Patomon and I visited him."

"Digimon means digital monster right. Kind of like how pokemon mean pocket monsters. Anyways the eggs were probably digimon that were fresh programs or old digimon that got recycled. But I also think that digimon can get pregnant through intercourse." Said Professor oak. Everyone just looked at pakomon and gotomon. They looked guilty.

"Well you see we were happy that we didn't have to hide our love anymore and well…" Pakomon said

"Yeah last night was special. It might have been better as Angewoman and Angemon. But it was still amazing. We can say that at the least." Said gotomon

"So you are pregnant." Said Kari

"I don't know there hasn't been a new digimon pregnancy in centuries in the digital world I was the last. Patomon was the one before me but like the professor said digimon codes just get recycled normally." Said gotomon.

"Okay than…well we are happy for you two and we aren't mad okay. If this id your child then we are happy that is is apart of our family. Just be careful. Pakomon and gotomon we love you both." Said Tk

"Anyways back to why we called you here we need help getting home." Said Kari.

"Yes of course if you do come from another dimension, wich is true to the fact of your Digimon, then there must be something wrong with Polkia and Dialga, the Pokémon of time and space."

"So what do we do?" asked Tk

"We go to the elder for advice."

"When do we go?"

"I can take you today." Said the professor

"Yeah you guys can go. Ash and I are going on a talk show to talk about my pregnancy thanks to your grandson."

"Wait you pregnant congratulations Misty."

"Thank you professor. So can you take them to the elder when we leave? I want to take Gary with us."

"Yes that is fine Misty." Said the professor.

"Thank you from both of us." said Kari

"It is no problem my dear."

"So do you want to have some lunch?"

"That sounds great."

They ate lunch and after words they left to go to the elder and the TV station.

**Kari and Tk POV**

They went inside a room where an old lady sat.

"Ahh you are finally here." She said as if she sensed them coming in.

"Hello elder" saikd the professor "We are here…"

"I know why you are here you can wait out side Oak. Your friend is waiting outside to fill you in on the situation."

"Okay elder. Thank you." Said Professor Oak as he left the room.

"You two come here."

Tk and Kari walked towards here.

"Okay you two. I know that you have come from far away and I know you want to go home it was all told before that and Gennai was a good friend and told me all about you two. Your world is in trouble. There is a criminal group known as team rocket that is from this world. They used Polkia and Dialga to travel to your world and take it over. You have been sent here to get help. You have mad friends with Master ketchum. The gym leaders of the land shall follow him. But to get home is another matter you need pass some test so that your crest will work. Shall I start the test know."

Kari and Tk were shocked the second time that day.

"Tk finally spoke we will help. Start the test."

"Okay give me a minute I need to get the ingredients. You will be first boy."

The old lady went into the pantry to get the ingredients.

**Ash and Misty POV**

They arrived at the staion with Gary in the back of the car.

"You know you are a real jerk sometimes Gary." Said Ash, "We wouldn't have to do this if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have to tell the world."

"I missed you too ashy boy."

"Just shut up and lets get this over with."

I am just going to skip the show.

"That wasn't too bad" said Gary.

"What are you talking about as soon as we said it the crowd was like Oh my gosh and wouldn't calm down they had to be escorted out." Said Misty

"Well yeah."

"Let's go home" said Ash as they headed home.

**Kari and Tk POV**

The old lady was already now Tk went into a side room and Kari waited for him to get back along with gotomon. Patomon went in with Tk. "So you're pregnant Gotomon?"

"I guess so I am sorry"

"What for Gotomon. You love Patomon. It is okay. How do you feel?"

"My code in my stomach feels strange that's pretty much it."

"Oh okay tell me anything that I can do to make you feel better."

"I am okay Kari and I am ready for Action whenever you need me."

"I love you gotomon."

"I love you too kari. I can't believe I was order to kill you at one point."

"I know but it was not you it was that evil Myotismon." The two girls hugged each other and gotomon curled up on Kari's lap.

Now we go in With Tk and Patomon.

"This test will test your soul. It will show you your biggest fear and then it will see if you still have hope."

"Okay we are ready."

The image changed it was a dark room with one light. Tk walked over to it. But as he approached he saw Kari holding hands with David. As he got closer he saw them kiss. An evil voice came out of the Air. _She left you Tk. She wants me not you. We were always ment to be._ Tk could feel the rage rush up inside of him. He felt hopeless. He fought for Kari for so long and now… now Tk had her. Tk yelled, "No your wrong. She loves me. We asre hapy together. I will never stop loving Kari and she will never stop loving me. We are the ones ment to be. The image shattered. He saw Patomon in the distance. Tk ran to him. Tk saw what Patomon saw. Gotomon running away from him. Saying that she hated him as she ran. Tk reached out and touched Patomon and whispered, "Hey little buddy. This will never happen. Gotomon loves you. She would never leave her. You are her angle of hope. You angle of light will never leave you." Patomon looked at him as Patomon image shattered they were teleported back to the room with the old lady.

"You have pasted your tested you truly have hope even when there seems to be none."

They walked out to meat the girls. Tk and Patomon ran over and gave them a hug.

"You okay?" asked Kari

"Yes of course you are here."

"It is the ladies turn now come this way." Said the old lady as Gotomon and Kari went into the room.

As the old lady closed the door she said, "I feel there is something wrong in both of you. Both of you are pregnant. But even with this you have to go through with the test. You test will show your biggest fear but for you there seems to be two. You must past both of them." she said pointing to Kari. "Are you ready" she continued.

they both nodded. The scene went black Kari was in a park talking to her brother Tai. He started to yell at her, "What the hell do you mean you are pregnant? Kari you are 18. Who got you knocked up at that age? It better not be Tk. I bet Matt told him to do it. Oh Mom and Dad are going to be furious…" The scene froz. Kari felt the tear well up inside of her. Then she thought to herself 'This isn't Tai. He loves me. He wouldn't get Mad at me or Tk. Tai loved him like a little brother already. And last time I checked he was on good terms with Sorra and Matt. She knew that this wasn't right. The image broke. And she saw another. This time she was in her apartment with Tk. Tk started to talk, "What do you mean you are pregnant. This is my fault. I am not ready to be a father. Not now." Tk got up and ran out leaving Kari alone. She started to cy then she relize that this was all wrong too. She thought 'I have known Tk for far to think to think that he would ever do this. He loved her and he will love their kid.' She then thought again. 'I will love this child inside of me. It is my light and hope.' The image shatterd again this time she saw gotomon. Kari ran over to her. Then she saw what gotomon saw. It was Myotismon. He said to her, "Gotomon I am still here and you are still mine. I saved you. I killed your first boyfriend." It showed and images of wizardmon dyeing "I can kill this one too." The image shifted again this time showing a picture of Angemon being surrounded by bats. Gotomon cried out, "No. No don't kill him. I love him". Kari reached out and grabbed her. "Hey gotomon. It is okay. I am here Patomon is alright. Myotismon is gone for good. And you and Patomon are the strongest digimon I know. You both will be fine." Gotomon ran up and gave Kari a giant hug for a small cat." The image broke one last time.

"You have past you test. You found the light that lets you see through the darkness." You can now join your friends. You will travel home in two days. A mast your friends. You will need them to take down team rocket and save the world."

"Tahnk you" said the girls as they started to leave. Then gotomon stooped and asked, "Miss did you say both of us were pregnant?"

"Yes I did those two boys out there are very luck to have you."

"But I thought that I was the only one pregnant here."

"Ahh you didn't know"

"I don't know I took the test this morning and it was negative." Said Kari

"Check again dear. You will be surprised."

"Don't tell them if I am I want to be the one to say it okay?"

"Okay Kari we will do it when we get home."

"Thank you again mam."

"No problem dear now go get ready."

The two girls left they grabbed the boys and met with Professor Oak out sin. They went back to Ash and Misty's house.

When they got there Kari said, "I have to go use the restroom okay I'll be right back down." They went through the door and Kari took Misty up stairs and grabbed the bag with the last two test in it.

"kari why are you doing the test now?"

Kari sat down and peed on the stick. She held it up so that she could read it. It was positive. "That is why."

"Double check just to be safe."

Kari did it again and again it came back the same.

"I am pregnant." Said Kari.

"That's amazing." Said Misty as Kari got up and hugged her.

Gotomon jumped in the hug too.

"I don't want to tell the guys until tomorrow okay.

_Where have you been Celiby. Said Darkri_

_I was talking to my old friend the Professor. What did I miss?_

_Well the digigmon and the human from the other world got pregnant and we are getting ready to get Ash ready to go to the other world and fight Team rocket once and for all. Did you contact all the gym leaders and legendary Pokémon Latias?_

_Yes they will be ready in two days._

_Good let's give them tomorrow to have fun because in two days they will have a wasr on their hands._

_Agreed said both Celiby and Latias_

_End of Chapter six_

Chapter 7

It was early in the morning Tk and Ash had a plan set in motion. They were going to pick up the jewelry with Patomon and Pikachu. Then they were going to take the girls out to lunch. Ash left a note on the counter for the girls to find. They rushed to the store that just opened.

"Sir do you have our custom order done?" asked Ash

"Wee-wee. They are right here. IK hope that they meet the specifications that you ordered." Said the clerk

"They are perfect. Thank you sir." Said Tk picking up the bracelets giving them to Pikachu and Patomon. "These are for Pik and Gotomon we will give them out at lunch."

"We have boxes for the jewelry sir if you plan to give them as gifts. Do you want them?"

"all of the m but the ring box I have that covered."

"Ahh you going to POP the question are we."

"Yeah I am thank you again sir." Said Tk as he went out to go meet Ash who went to the car."

"What took you so long?" asked Ash

"Oh I was just geeting boxes. Are pikachu and Patomon in?"

"Yeah let's go we are taking the girls out to breakfast. They called and said that they would rather have that."

"Okay then let's go pick them up" said Tk as he got into the car.

They drove back to the house picking up all the girls. They went to a pokefriendly restraint. Kari and Misty ordered the fish. Kari also ordered another meal wich Tk was surprised by until she gave the fish to gotomon. Tk and Ash got the pancakes. The first one to speak was Tk. "So ladies we all have little gifts for you."

"Really let me see." Said gotomon.

"Hold on goto I want to wait till everyone gives them out okay."

"Okay" said gotomon pouting a little.

"I are you ready then?" asked Ash. All of the guys Human, digimon, and pokemon nodded in agreement. They pulled out the boxes.

"Misty why don't we let Pik and Gotomon open them first okay?"

"That's fine by me." Said Misty.

Gotomon opened up the box at the same time as pik. In pik's box it was a little diamond braclet with a thunderbolt insignia. Pikachu put it on her little wrist and touched electro pads (pikachu kiss). In gotomon's box was the same type of braclet ecept the insignia wasn't a thunder bolt it was the insignias of both hope and light. "Patomon thank you. It is so beautiful." Said gotomon as she ran over and kissed Patomon.

"Looks like it is our turn. What do you say Kari?" said Misty.

"Looks like it." They opened the two boxes and saw what was inside.. The two diamond necklaces were practically the same except that Kari had the insignias for light and hope and Misty's was a water drop with a thunderbolt inside of it. They both started to cry with joy. Ash and Tk put the necklaces on their respect girlfriends. After breakfast Ash, Misty, and the four little ones went to go pay for the meal. Tk and Kari both thought this was the perfect moment.

Tk was the first to speak up, "Kari I still have one more gift to give you but this one is optional."

"Oh okay." Said Kari

Tk got down on one knee and pulled out the little box and opened it. In side was the custom ring. It had the symbol

"Tk that isn't… oh Tk" said Kari

"Kari will you marry me. We have loved each other for so long I couldn't bare losing you."

Kari was shocked. She couldn't say anything even though she knew what the answer was. She finally said something, "On one condition, you love the baby that we are going to have as much as you love me." She said and rubbed her stomach.

"Kari what are you saying?"

"I am saying that yes as long as you love the child we are having. Tk I am pregnant." Kari said.

"Of course I will" said Tk getting off the floor and hugging Kari.

"Looks like finally asked you huh?" said Ash

The two broke off the kiss and kari said, "How much did you hear?"

"All of it the transaction was fast. Congratulations on the baby." Said Ash.

"Why thank you ash. Let's get going home."

They started to leave after Tk left the tip. Gotomon turned to Patomon "I can't believe it they are getting married and having a kid."

"I can't believe we are having a kid" said Patomon.

"I know it feels strange but I will be fine. I don't want the others to know especially the digimon okay."

"Yeah of course whatever you say goto."

"Thank you pato."

"Let's go before we are left behind."

The digimon ran toward the car and got in. Pik and Pikachu were already in the back.

When they got home brock was already there along with Darkri.

"Hey what are you doing here brock and Ahhh ghost." Said Kari

"Kari its fine this is Darkri one of the legendary pokemon. But why are you here?" said Ash

"I am here to give you a present. You are going to need back up in the upcoming fight against Team rocket. You along with Misty and Brock. Kari and Tk, did I get that right, you do not need a gift you have the strongest Digimon there are."

"What gifts?" asked Misty.

"Three legendary pokemon have all agreed to serve under you three. They have seen you battle and have seen that you are worthy of them."

"Who are they will you tell me now?" said Brock.

"Yes the three legendary pokemon are Zaptos, Articuno, and Moltres. Zaptos would like to serve under Ash. Articuno under Misty, and Moltres see great power in you Brock. Their pokeballs are right here. They are ready to be called out at any time." Said Darkri. Ash, Brock and Misty grabbed the Pokeballs that were on the table.

"You guys better prepare. The gym leaders, Champions, all the elite fours, and all the Legendary pokemon from this world and else where will join you in the fight versus team roket. Be wary they have Captured Dialga, Polkia, Groudan, and Kyoger. I also fear that they have taken Requesa, the sacred guardian of earth, as well. They have also amast an army of 100,000 pokemon under there control. None has seen or heard for him since days ago. Your families is about ready to start the fight for earth with their digimon. You are the only digimon that can take care of requesa. It is for told on this ancient tablet it says, 'Hope and light will beat the beasts of both ground and water but only when they have achieved maximum power. Though they still will not be strong enough to fight the beast of the air. When hope and light both fall. It will be truth that saves the day for truth is made up of both hope and light itself. Don't for get to Recycle' I have no clue what that last part means but there is still one more gift that Misty is to be given I nearly forgot about." Darkri stepped outside and waved his hand. Togekiss came in.

"Togikiss!" yelled Misty running over to it and giving it a giant hug.

"Mama" said Togikiss, it learned how to speak so what.

"Mama?" said Tk as both Tk and Kari were confused.

"Misty hatched Togikiss from an egg and raised it from a togipi and she had to leave it behind speaking of wich why is it back?" Ash asked

"We have found a new guardian of the Togipi village. Togikiss is allowed to come back to you." Said Darkri.

"This is amazing." Said Misty.

"You will want to take this time to relax and prepare for the battle ahead." Said Darkri as he vanishes.

"Well I think that we should make lunch and then go get our pokemon ready." Said Ash.

"Yeah I also want to catch togikiss up on everything."

"No need mama. Darkri filled me in. I can't wait to see your new baby."

"It is still in my stomach. It won't be out for at least eight months."

"Oh. I still can't wait. Plus you and Ash are finally getting married what took you so long I remember when I was just hatch you admitting you liked him back then."

"Well yeah. It is kind of a long story. We better go change and put our new jewelry down. Right girls." Said Misty they all went to their bedrooms and took off the jewelry. Misty and just couldn't believe that she was with ash still. Even after all this time. And After everything they have been through. He chose her above everyone else. She was so happy. She came out and found Ash in the pokemon room where they kept all of there pokeballs.

Ash was shocked Misty had a lot of pokemon. As she walked in he asked, "are these all full with pokemon because there is at least five hundred Pokeballs here?"

"Yes they are all water pokemon. About 50 whalords, another 50 garydosis, 1 Tentacruel, and the rest random water pokemon from over the years."

"Geeze Misty."

"Says the guy with sixty Torrors. Yeah I know you gave the safari zone another chance and the same thing happened."

"Okay you got me there. We are going to need all of our pokemon if we are going to win."

"Yeah I know ash but we have a lot of back up. All of our friend amass to about a hundred people each with a lot of pokemon. We will be fine okay."

"Yeah I know. Just be safe okay."

"I will for you."

"Thank you I am going to get the rest of the pokeballs and meet you down stairs. Brock is already outside with his pokemon."

"Okay see you down there."

**Tk and Kari POV**

"Are you ready to go back home?" asked Tk

"Yes of course. But there is one thing. I don't want to tell everone until we establish the condition of the town. Until then the other Digidestined have enough to worry about."

"I know I wonder how they are doing."

**Back in the Digi earth**

"That force field is going hold them much longer Tai."

"I know Matt. But it has to hold out in time for Kari and Tk to come back. You heard what Gennai said. They are coming with renforment and again they are the only hope for us to win. Just keep them back for another day I know that they will get here in time."

The earth shook

"What was that?" asked Sora

"It's another attack! Izzy keep that force field up." Said Mimi.

"Let's go" said Tai as they rushed into Battle.

**Tk and Kari POV**

"We will get back to them." Said Tk

"I know but for now we need to rest."

"Yeah"

**Normal POV**

They trained for the rest of the day Darkri cvame back and told them where to go to find the portal that they were taking. And then they went to bed.

"_Is everyone here?"_

"_Yes I believe so. Garihtina, Latias and I will open up the portal in the morning"_

"_Good maybe we can end this once and for all."_

"_I know how you feel I want to get back to my fangirl status."_

"_On second thought can we drag this out a little longer" asked Latias_

"_Sorry no we have to end this soon."_

_End of Chapter 7_

Chapter 8

Our heroes woke up the next morning ready to go around five. Brock packed a lot of pokefood for the road. They ran to Pallet town's port, where they were suppose t meet everyone. They were the first there. Around eight everyone started to show up. Dawn, May, Drew, Paul, and max who was sixteen showed up to greet Ash. Silen and Iris also showed up.

"Are you guys ready?" ask Ash

"Yes are you ready honey?" said Dawn to paul.

"Yeah whatever let's just get this done. Shall we." Said Paul.

"Ash would you like to say a few words?" asked Iris

"Yes I would." Ash got up on a little stage and grabbed the mic. "Attention Everyone. Attention." Everyone stopped talking, "My friends thank you for coming today. We stand on the verge of losing another world to Team Rocket. They have used legendary Pokemon to open a gap in dimensions. We will do this same. But not because we want to rule the world but because we want to save it. Team Rocket are our criminals to deal with. We cannot sit bye while they hurt innocents. We will protect this world and any other world they threaten. For our entrance through the portal I want Tk and Kari to go first and then Tk will come back and tell us the situation. Then we will advance through the portal. Champions front line, then the Elite fours, afterwards the gym leaders. The Legendary pokemon will need time to cross over we have to push Team rocket back if necessary. After the first wave is clear Nurse Joys will come through and heal all the hurt pokemon." Ash glanced behind him and saw the portal was open. "Okay friends, this is it. Form up the line and wait for the signal."

Tk and Kari ran through the portal. They arose in Tokyo but yet again in ruins.

**Tai POV**

"Sorra, Mimi keep up pressure on the left. Davis cover me Izzy is calling." Said Tai as he leaned over his phone, "What is it Izzy and why isn't this wall back up yet?"

"Tai I am almost done rewriting the code for the wall bu there is another portal opening up behind our lines."

"Kari…" Tai whispered, "Thanks Izzy we will handle it."

Tai looked over at matt and yelled, "Matt get Metal Gerurumon. War greymon lets go. Sorra you are in charge we will be back."

"Where are you going Tai." Said Sorra

"Its okay don't worry I will be back I love you." Said Matt as he jumped on Metal gerurumon.

They rid next to each other pass in the main headquarters which was not that far from the frontline. They rid all the way to the Portal. As they arrived Tk and Kari stepped out.

Both Tai and Matt ran to their little siblings and gave them a hug.

"I am so glad that you are back." Said Matt almost crying.

"We are okay. Where are the others?" said Tk

"Still fighting I don't know how much longer they are going to hold out through." Said Tai.

"Well I need to do something real quick then." Said Kari as she jumped back through the portal. When she emerge it was with another man with Black hair and a women with orange hair. After they passed through people started to pour out of the portal.

"Move. Move. Move." Said the Man he walked over to Tai and Matt and said, "My name is Ash Ketchum who it the leader here."

Matt pointed to Tai. He has always been leader. Ash continued "Well you must be Tai you little Sister told me all about you. Where is the front line we can take off the pressure for now?"

"Fallow us." Said Tai.

"Torros I choose all of you." Said Ash as sixty or so bull pokemon jump out. "Everyone jump on one lets go. Cynthia stay back and protect the portal."

Everyone jumped on and they rode to the front line.

**Normal POV**

When the got to the front everyone got off of the Torros and Ash command them to all use take down. That pushed the line back far enough for Ash to call back his pokemon. "Okay we can handle this let your all your men rest and fall back." Said Ash to Tai.

"Thank you. Everyone fall backs." Yelled Tai

"You two go too. We will find the Base and join you there go be with your family." Said Misty

"Thank you misty." Said Kari. All of the digidestined fell back to the base camp.

"Kari! Tk!" yelled Mimi running up to hug them. Everyone followed suit. Except for Davis. Davis said, "Kari I am so happy that you are back I love you so much.". Davis ran up to kiss Kari. Tk was ready to punch him but Kari Judho flipped him.

"Hey what was that for."

"I thought you were going to hit me."

"I was going to kiss you. Now come here"

"Davis I DON'T like you that way."

"Okay fine."

"So what happened?" asked Tai.

"Well we went to the digiworld with gotomon and Patomon and well we ended up in another dimension. That is where we Met Ash and his fiancé Misty. The cretures that we are fighting are called Pokemon. They are not evil they are just being controlled by an organization called team Rocket. Did everyone get that?" said Tk

"What are you talking about." Said Davis

"No it makes sense when the first Portal opened I saw a spike in huge energy. I thought it was originally the portal but the portal that you came through had a lot smaller energy level. They must be using a machine to be controlling these… pokemon did I get that right?" said Izzy.

"Yes you did. Wait what is that sound outside." Said Kari

"Hey let us in it is Ash we pushed them back" a voice came from outside.

They opened the door and Ash, Misty, Brock, and the two Pikachus came in. The Digimon were ready to punce until gotomon said, "Wait these are friends. Don't atack.". All the Digimon stood down.

"Thank you for putting upo that shield that was a tuff battle." Said Brock

"I know how you feel. That's how it has been for the last two days." Said Tai.

"So where are my men sleeping?" asked Ash

"They can sleep in the stadium I am sorry we don't have better arrangments." Said Sorra.

"Its fine and what is our plan?"

"We don't have one. We don't have any information on their group or a way to get in without having to fight through nine miles of pokemon."

Ash and brock looked at each other, "I think I know a way to get it though."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I have to make a call." Said Ash as he stepped outside.

"Hello" said James

"Hey James its Ash are you still with Team rocket?"

"Yeah twerp we couldn't get out before this stupid mission. Now there are complications they say a little army of pokemon is holding us back. Hey wait a min…"

"Yeah that's us. I need you to do me a favor."

"What's in it for me?"

"Clean slates for you and Jessi"

"Okay I am listening what do you need?"

"I ned the scamtic and plans for the mission."

"I have that right here. I'll email it to you."

"Thank you James. Now get out of here I'll send word to the Professor that you are free."

"Thank you twerp. Am I still invited to the wedding?"

"Yeah of course. Bye." Ash hung up the phone and went back into the base.

"So what happened?" asked Izzy.

"Let me just check my email and bingo. James came through. A whole layout on their plan."

"Awesome. Now we can come up with a plan." Said Tai. After a few minutes Tai came up with a plan. "It looks like that they are set up on an abounded warehouse on the river. We can attack from the river with a small force."

"I think that will work. I can get a small team in with one of my Whale lords. The main force will have to be a diversion." Said Misty

"Yeah and they are expe3cting us to come. They will set a trap." Said Matt

"All the more perfect. Let them think that they beat us back and then they won't see that we have already infiltrated them." Said Tai

"Lets pick the teams. I will have my champions go in on the left flank. My eliets on the right. My Leaders will go straight down the middle. Brock can you lead the leaders."

"That sounds good." With me.

"Then split up your forces so that they are spread out and hit weak points in the line." Said Ash to Tai.

"I will do that, bbut who will be on the infiltration team."

"That will be you, me, Matt right, Kari, Tk, and Misty." Said Ash.

"That is fine with me." Said Matt and Tai.

"Then let everyone rest up. It is going to be a fight tomorrow. I am going to stand guard at the Portal." Said Tk

"I'll come too we need the rest of the pokemon too." Said Kari

"We are going too." Said Tai and Matt.

"Okay we will take over later in the night." Said Misty and Ash.

"Then it is settled. Go get some sleep everyone." Said Tai as he disbanded the meeting.

Ash took everyone from the pokemon army to the stadium where the set up temporary shelters.

Tk, Kari, Tai, and Matt headed for the portal.

Karta whispered to Tk, "I think we should tell them now. It seems like their bromance is good again."

"Yeah I think so too. What do you want to tell them? Do you want to tell them about the baby?"

"We need to tell them both."

When they got to the portal Kari said, "We have something to tell both of you okay."

"What is it you two?" asked Matt

"Well you see Kari and I are getting Married." Said Tk nervously

Tai and Matt justed laughed.

"What is so funny?" yelled Kari

"Everyone but Davis knew that you two were getting together. It was actually why I made up with Matt. So that you and Tk could see each other again. Without him you looked so depressed." Said Tai

"Really?"

"Yeah little sis we actually were taking wager if you two were going to get married when you got back. Remind me later Davis owes me a hundred bucks." Said Tai

"You're kidding." Said Tk

"No not at all" said Tai

"Well there is still one more thing we need to tell you."

"Yeah what is it the husband and wife need?" said Matt as both him and Tai started to laugh again.

"I am pregnant." Said Kari. That got both Tai and Matt to shut up.

"Wait what did you say?" said Tai

"I am pregnant." Said Kari again

"Huh? When did this happen?" asked Matt.

"A few nights ago actually" said Tk

"You know what Tk I am not going to kill you I trust you will take care of my sister won't you?" said Tai

"Of course Tai I would never leave your sister or hurt her in any way."

Gotomon said, "Uhh guys one last thing. I am pregnant too."

"Now I just don't understand that can we get some digimon help over here?" said Tai. Kari elbowed him in the side. "Hey what was that for. I'm sorry gotomon I didn't mean to be mean."

"It's okay Tia. We were are confused at first. See it happens the same way in digimon as humans and well the baby's father Is Patomon."

"Way to go Patomon you're going to be a dad." Said the digimon.

"Thank you guys." Said Patomon.

"Guys don't tell anyone else okay. We want to tell them after this is all over okay. And I don't want Davis to go crazy and try to kill Tk." Said Kari

"I understand it's a family secret. Your my little sis now too aren't you?" said Matt

"Yeah and I am Tai younger brother." Said Tk

"It's always felt that way if you ask me."

The rest of the night wasn't anything special. Legendary pokemon came through the portal and finally Ash and Misty showed up to relieve them of duty. The four of them went to bed.

The next morning everyone was ready for the Attack. The infiltration team met at the harbor. Misty released one of her Whalords and they jumped in.

"All teams are a go. I repaeat all teams are a go. Commence the attack." Ash said in his mic.

"This is champ team roger that."

"Leaders moving out."

"Elite copy that moving out"

"Digidestined moving in slowly looking for week points."

"They are all going in the legendaries are split up as even as we could get them." Said Ash

"It will do we just need to get there." Said Tai

"We are almost there. Whalords move fast in this water." Said Misty

"Good I hate being under water" said Tk.

"Just don't through up in my whale." Said Misty

Ash started to listen to the battle over the comms

"Champ team is pushing forward but it is like a sea of enemies."

"We are getting the same thing with elite team"

"Digidestined are moving in for back up. We will cover the retreat when ordered to."

"They are getting hammered we need to hurry."

"We are here everyone out quietly." Said Misty

They got out and found a way into the bottom of the basement. The snuck in to the first level. Ash said into the mic, "Infiltration team is in pull back and reinforce by sea."

"Roger that all team fall back to the beach head."

"They are coming to start another diversion."

"Nice job ash couldn't have thought of a better plan. The schismatic that we go put the control device on the next level." Said Tai

"Okay Tai you and me are up lets give them some time." Said Matt.

They ran into the room and took out all the gaurds quetly. Before the alarms were set off.

"Go we got the people who are going to try to come after you."

"Good luck bros" said Tk

They ran up the stairs into the next floor. There Giovanni was sitting on his chair.

"Giovanni! You need to stop this." Yelled Ash

"Ash Ketchum the long time pain in the $$ that I have come to grow tired of."

"What did you call me."

"You heard me. Now I will have Polkia and Dialga escort you out."

"I don't think so. Zaptos go"

"You too Articuno."

"Oh well I have another surprise. Kyoger and Groudan take care of these kids."

"We have the first to. You have to get the other two." Said Ash

"Gotomon digivovle. To Angewomon"

"Patomon digivolve to Angemon "

"This starts now. Celestial Arrow" said Angewomon as she shot an arrow at Kyoger

Kyoger used hyper beam. Angewomon dogged it and shot another arrow. Angemon was fighting Groudan with the fist of fate. He dodged Groudan's attacks. They had their hands full.

"We can't beat them they are too strong." Said Kari

"We have to Kari. We are the last hope."

At that moment Angewomon got hit and was sent back to gotomon.

"No…." said Angemon as he saw this.

"Hey buddy watch out for my fire blast" said Groudan

Angemon was hit and was sent back to Paromon. He flew over to gotomon, "Goto. Goto please talk to me."

"Pato I'm okay. I promise."

"Don't worry I will protect you goto."

"Pato. I love you" said gotomon as they kissed

_Di di di digievolve. Di di di digivolve , Champions, ultimate's, fusions, maximum._

"Gotomon Maximum digivolve to Warangewomon" she was like angewomen but covered in knight amour and held a crossbow.

"Patomon maximum digievlove to Warangemon" he was like angemon but in knight amour and held a two handed sword."

"Let's finish this shall we honey" said waragemon

"Ladies first." Said war angemon

"Solar arrow." Said warangemon as she shot a beam of light from the crossbow. It hit kyoger dead on and made him faint on the spot.

Groudan was shocked. "Hey buddy Sword of Justice" said Warangemon. The sword hit groudon and he was sent flying.

Giovanni started to laugh. "You think you have one that was only the beginning. Requesa it is your turn."

The giant green pokemon broke through the wall. He used hyper beam and it hit both of the angles. They were sent flying into the back wall. They used all of their power in the last two attacks. "This is true power. This is my victory." Said Giovanni

At that moment Gotomon saw Pakomon laying on the ground. He was still fighting but it was not doing any good. Then there was a sharp pain in her stomach she screamed out in pain.

"Gotomon!" Kari ran over to her

"Ahh" yelled Kari as she doubled over in pain.

"Kari!" yelled Tk

"Goto" yelled Patomon.

Code started to come out of Gotomon stomach. Then an angel appeared. Along with a digivice that fell on Kari stomach.

The angel yelled, "My name is kidangemon, the angle of truth, and you will not hurt my family any longer Spear of and destiny." The angle threw a spear that hit requesa and he fainted. Requesa fell to earth with a ground shaking fall. Kidangemon turned back into a digiegg. And it started to fall. Patomon dove and caught it.

"Giovanni it is over you are thru." Yelled Ash. He and Misty took down both Dialga and Polkia with a small fight. Ash used Pikachu's and Zaptos's thunder at the same time and that took down Polkia. Dialgia was taken down by five unison hydro pumps and a pysic attack from psyduck (yes he did it) and Togikiss.

_They did it after all didn't they. Said Darkri_

_Wait it is not over we still have a wedding to go to. Said Celiby_

Chapter 9

After the battle everyone went Team rocket headquarters where they had set up a permant portal between world. Tk turned to Ash, "Looks like we can start our project after all. I say that I bye this warehoude and you buy what ever place this comes out of."

"That actually sounds possible I'm in."

"So I think we are having the wedding next week how about you?"

"Ours is next week too hwy I will talk to Misty and send you an email. We could have a double wedding."

"That actually sounds cool."

"Okay I'll do that. Looks like it is our time to go bye for now Tk. You have been like another brother to me." Said Ash as he held out his hand. Tk gave him a man hug.

Meanwhile Misty and Kari were having the same coversatin about the weding and they agreed with each other. They hugged and everyone from the Pokemon world left. Tk and Kari called a Digidestined meeting. They gathered everyone in t he meating room of the warehouse that Tk bought wirelessly with his smartphone. After everyone came into the room Tk was the first to speak, "Okay guys Kari and I have some news for you guys. For one Ash and I are going to keep the portal open and allow people and goods to go between worlds. I just bought the warehouse and I am going to remodleit."

"That sounds like a lot of funny." Said Sora.

"Second" gotomon got up on the table. "Patomon and I had a kid and well this is his egg. It."

_It is said to not be opened till it's digidestined holds its digivice *cough cough*_

"Oh my gosh let me see." Yelled Mimi as she ran up to the egg.

"Third Tk and I are getting married." Said Kari

As she said that people got out their wallets and started to exchange money. Everyone except Davis who fell over in his chair.

"Really guys. Whatever the last piece of information is that I am pregnant."

"Do you have change for a twenty Izzy?" asked Joe.

"Guys can you listen to my little sis this is important." Said Tai

"What of course."

"Like I just said I am pregnant."

Davis was so shocked he got up and ran towards Tk who punched and made him fall to the ground.

"Just stay down man."

Everyone was shocked but happy. They congragulated the young couple and then Tk got an email.

"Hey guys it's and an email from Ash." Said Tk as he opened up his mail "He said that we can have a double wedding with our new friends but they want to go somewhere exotic. I have an idea Izzy let's ask Gennai if we can use his house."

"That sounds perfect Tk" said Kari

The week went bye fast and the two couples were going to get married on the same day. Tk and Ash waited at the end of the isle. Tk, Matt, Izzy, Tracey, Brock, and Gary were the bachelors even though only two were single. May, Dawn, Iris, Sora, Mimi, and Yoeil were the brides maids. Then the music started to play. Kari and Misty walked down the aisle. Misty was walked by her oldest sister, Kari was walked by her father who wasn't mad and even took the bet that they were going to get married. Gotomon was the flower girl. Misty was wearing a light blue wedding dress, the color of the sea. Kari was wearing a light pink wedding dress since it was one of her favorite colors. They walked down the aisle and ash thought to himself, 'How was I this lucky? Misty is amazing.' After the girls got to the ended of the aisle Tk and Ash took the girls from Misty's sister and Kari's dad. The wedding commenced. The priest said, "Before we begun does any object that these couples should wed?"

Davis started to raise his hand. Matt said, "One second don't start yet Tai and I need to talk to our friend over there please wait. My brother is only getting married once." Tai and Matt got off the stage and grabbed Davis out to the hall way and well let's just say that they made him shut up. They came back in and got back into place, "Please continue." Said Matt. And so they did. Davis just sat there quietly until he couldn't take it anymore and ran out crying.

The wedding was nothing really special besides the fact that there were both Pokemon and Digimon there. Other than thatit was normal. They cut the two cakes, had a little food fight, the older people got a bit drunk, and Tai and Brock got it all on two seprate films that they latter put together and gave to the two couples. The two couples flew away one in the arms of angles and the other on togikiss.

_That is where the story ends for our four heroes. But will it end for their kids? Read on to find out._

Epilogue

Brock fell in love with a nursejoy at the wedding that actuall like him back. They got married and had five kids (all Nurse Joys).

May and Drew ended up getting married and a short time after Ash and Mist had a son named Steven (if you have a better name please tell me I am stumped).

Dawn ended up marring Paul they had a son about a year after Ash and Misty got together. His name was Dusk.

Iris became a dragon master and the leader of the dragon gym. She didn't marry and if anyone say that she should have been with Ash F #$ you.

Silen feel in love and had two kids but they are not that important.

Matt and Sora did not get married but they did have two kids, one a boy and the other a girl, that I do not remember the names of.

Mimi and Tai got into a relationship and had a baby girl. Same thing I don't remember the name.

The rest of the digidestined found love some with each other some with other people.

Davis is alright he got over the heart break and got the second girl in his dreams. Whoever that was. (Not a Davis fan)

Tk and Kari bought a new house. Tk remodeled the Warehouse and built portals all over the world as well did Ash. Kari had a baby girl and after much debate Tk and Kari settled on Angelica oh sorry it was a unanimous decision. Angelica got the digivice out over her mom's purse one day and the egg hatched. Inside the egg was shockmon a brown mouse digimon that used electricity attack. Gotomon and Patomon did not go back to the Digiworld wich was always open now do to the fact that Tk and Izzy re-engineered the portal between dimensions. They lived happily with Tk and Kari. Tk and Kari did not have any other children. Ash and Misty was a little bit interesting. First Pik and Pikachus were having so many of baby pichus that they decided to start an adoption center where the pichu had to choose you. Misty gave birth to two girls, one was named Wendy and the other Sunny. Sunny was a bit more outgoing and Wendy was a bit more calm. A few months after giving birth Misty became pregnant again. This time to a boy who they named Dustin. After that Misty got an operation to where she could not have any more pregnancies three was enough. Each of the three children got a pichu when they turned ten as did many new trainers. Tk and Ash started the interplanetary defense force to protect against criminal organizations and war between the two worlds. It is a small organization where only the champions of the Police forces and the top ranks of the pokemon trainers can enter. That is the ended of this story but I am going to do a spin off series about their kids so Please read them.


End file.
